The Ballad of Jess and Rory
by CircleSky
Summary: The budding romance between Rory and Jess, told in the style of a rhyming narrative poem. Season 2, through to post-series. Missing scenes, interpretations, divine intervention and lots of Literati goodness. Please Read and Review!
1. Introduction

BALLAD OF JESS AND RORY

Sit yourself back while I spin you a story  
'Bout a ruffian named Jess and a goody called Rory.  
Listen real close as I tell the affair,  
Between these two lovers, this remarkable pair.

You might ask yourself what right have I got  
To speak of this tale when close I am not?  
But sure as I pluck my own guitar strings,  
As Town Troubadour, I've witnessed some things.

Plus measures I'll take to knowledge exalt,  
As any poet would in worth of his salt.  
Therefore do I tune to most APBs  
From Hartford, to New York and Los Angeles.

Likewise I'll study all periodicals  
Published by prophets and clever young Oracles,  
And several newsletters on sorcery.  
I also subscribe to _Olympus Quarterly_.

But more do I do to stay in the loop  
Other good research does give me the scoop.  
To keep me abreast of all of their antics  
Sometimes I'll read the best of the fan fics.

All this I do, to help with my chronicle.  
How else do you think my songs stay so topical?  
But you've not come here to hear about me  
So let's turn you now towards our story.


	2. 205: Nick & Nora, Sid & Nancy

2.05

Jess knew his failings. He knew them too well.  
His lapses of judgement had earned him a Hell.  
For during tenth year of lamentable school,  
He ran with a crowd incessantly cruel.

"Cash" Pierce was the one who called all the shots.  
His smile for his friends shone ten thousand watts.  
He was charismatic, although quite a jerk,  
A tyrant, a bully, a real piece of work.

And Jess, for most part, just kept to his reading  
But, for Cash's views, was always conceding.  
He earned Cash's favour by voicing his wit.  
Cash liked Jess's humour and praised him his grit.

But Cash had it out for awkward Greg Pedder  
For no other reason than thought himself better.  
For nearly a year, Cash teased him and taunted.  
Despicable acts he boastfully flaunted.

And all of the guys who followed Cash blindly  
Knew lone opposition would not be met kindly.  
Cash kept them controlled by keeping them vexed  
With worries of who'd become bullied next.

So Jess and the boys who sought out esteem  
Were swept up in hate and worked as a team.  
The night Cash coerced some brutality,  
Jess had succumbed to mob mentality.

So Cash and his lackeys surrounded each side  
Of Greg's beat-up car to give him a ride.  
They roughed up the car that held Greg therein.  
And one of them managed to quickly break in.

Greg tried to escape but they pushed him down  
And Greg was quite helpless, laid out on the ground.  
And as the group started to kick and to punch,  
Then Jess had run off to throw up his lunch.

'Twas not his intention that things go so far!  
But sometimes, in life, you forget who you are.  
Now Jess's new goal would be to reform:  
Never again would Jess try to conform!

Jess was the one who'd called the police  
And hoped that the carnage would straightaway cease.  
That night, the whole lot were kept under arrest.  
When morning arrived, some charges were pressed.

Although, in the crime, was Jess implicated,  
Greg deemed that his part was less heavily weighted.  
No charges fell to him but, just to be fair,  
Jess had to admit that he had been there.

Apologized Jess to poor, young Greg Pedder  
By writing his sorry's into a long letter.  
(Though Greg still held hate for all of those guys,  
That Jess had improved—a bit—in his eyes.)

Since having a part in such awful school hazing,  
His mother had freaked at the son she was raising.  
She held a disdain for all of his friends.  
And nothing Jess did could make his amends.

And though, through his actions, Jess showed his repent,  
Still Liz, with a bus, secured banishment.  
She went through his room and, with a kerfuffle,  
Threw some of his stuff into a large duffel.

So, new to Stars Hollow, young Jess was alone.  
Sent from New York to this place unknown.  
A supper was planned for his introduction.  
The House of Gilmore, the site of induction.

With all he'd been through and all of his shame,  
He wanted none of this insufferable game.  
It was bad enough his uncle bore down.  
The last thing Jess wanted was more from the town.

For whole human race Jess felt rather woeful.  
He'd made a decision to stay antisocial.  
In spite of his hopes to keep to himself,  
His thoughts were affected by books on a shelf.

Allured by her phonics, once stepped through her door,  
He decided, of Rory, he'd like to learn more.  
But when he proposed co-defenestration,  
Rory favoured food over change of location.

When all was laid out, the spread to partake,  
The Hollow's cuisine Jess chose to forsake.  
Outside, Lorelai's kindness led to a fray.  
And shortly thereafter, Jess went away.

Though briefly allayed by a twenty-five cent slight,  
Jess's departure irked Rory, next night.  
As on they debated, she further was ticked  
To learn that her _Howl_, by him, had been nicked.

But soon Rory saw that Jess was worthwhile:  
A bookish new cohort perceived with a smile.  
Of what Rory thought, did Jess get the gist:  
He's straight out the pages of _Oliver Twist_.

Three daughters of Zeus watched these two below,  
Lachesis, Atropos and also Clotho.  
(Greeks called them Moirai; Romans called them Fates.)  
They took a great interest in these two young mates.

They judged the mortals deftly, saw something grand,  
Began a full study of all the facts and,  
After appraisal, they deemed that they be  
Together with each other—in eventuality.

For Fates controlled deeds and destiny of man  
By weaving life's strands as only they can.  
So they got to work, and took tale to heart  
And set on a plan for when the two should start.

Young Jess had seen horrors he shouldn't have seen.  
And, for his involvement, felt guilt very keen.  
He has a good heart, though slightly misguided.  
He's lacking direction, the Fates soon decided.

And now in his life we've given him Luke.  
And that good connection will not be a fluke.  
Sure, Luke will be bumbling but still good for Jess.  
Though lacking in skills, he'll start the process.

And Rory is meek. She blindly fulfills  
The wishes of others who'd impose their wills.  
She's dating her Dean and, with him, she'll stay  
Long after she wants to, since Townies have sway.

There's only one dream she has of her own:  
To study at Harvard. And that she'll disown  
When she will be swayed by those that prevail  
And go then instead to rivalling Yale.

To unite them too soon the Fates couldn't allow.  
And timing wasn't right for them together now.  
So struck they a balance—not enough to bind  
But strong enough to keep them in each other's mind.

To show them their fit was what Clotho willed  
So their loves of reading she set out to gild.  
Her spinning wheel spun both of their thread.  
Into each their fibres, gold filament she fed.

Lachesis's shoulders did burden the task:  
Measure, apportion and weave the damask.  
Allowing mere glimpses of each other's strengths,  
His thread then wrapped Rory's at only long lengths.

Last came the task of plait's preservation:  
To shield it from tatter and dire degradation.  
To save it also from premature fissures,  
Atropos did stash her shiny new scissors.

* * *

Please take a moment to let me know what you think of my story. Thanks so much!


	3. 208: The Ins and Outs of Inns

2.08

So Jess had arrived to live in this town,  
Though thought of that plight did sure make him frown.  
With nothing to do, no fun to be had,  
To live in this place would sure drive him mad.

Still he would survive. Someway he'd avow  
To make his own fun, the way he knew how.  
So just to keep sane, the rules he'd transgress.  
And when he felt guilt, well, that, he'd repress.

Since some of his plans for having more fun  
Were best to perform ere light of the sun,  
Then once did he rise at crack of day's dawn  
To put a _For Sale_ sign upon Taylor's lawn.

(And Taylor guessed felon and, feeling a toughness,  
Proceeded to Luke's to kick up a ruckus.  
And Luke replied brusquely since truth, to be frank,  
Was Luke was let down it was only a prank.)

Still other transgressions were easy to play  
Right under their noses in broad light of day,  
Since, for misdirection, young Jess had a gift.  
For him, certain items were easy to lift.

The town's missing items appeared in his home:  
Collection fund, hose and even a gnome.  
Though all the things stolen were mostly returned,  
Still by all estimates his uncle was burned.

Hot off the press of the Hollow's grapevine,  
The latest transgression: a chalky outline.  
The Hollow's young rogue seemed struck yet again  
By staging a crime scene with yellow tape chain.

Now top on the list of meeting's agenda.  
Said most of the town, "We have a vendetta."  
All charges were made and piled then upon  
A villain named Jess. Said, "We want him gone!"

To ambushed old Luke, the task did then fall  
To lecture and tell off and admonish all,  
To losses of Taylor some dollars extend,  
And make a strong effort to nephew defend.

The townies still cried (the Sane and the Kook)  
And seized on the chance to eviscerate Luke.  
And Rory watched on, with fear in her eyes  
As to the town's talk came his cross replies.

The passion of Taylor Luke could not assuage.  
And soon from the building Luke strode out in rage.  
To think of the town and all of its tyranny  
Against some small acts of trivial villainy!

Saw Rory it all from a neighbourly perch  
As Jess went around, his name to besmirch.  
Wherever he went, created he buzz  
That soon she could like, in spite or because.

When Rory saw Jess, it came to a head.  
And from her hot lips, a lecture was sped.  
In defence of poor Luke, she gave verbal lashing,  
And deep in her eyes an anger was flashing.

"You care naught about poor Luke and his feelings!  
You only give notice to your own misdealings.  
Now all that Luke does is stick up for you.  
And make his life harder is all that you do!

"I guess you are trying, with all your high jinx,  
To be Holden Caulfield. But I think it stinks!  
Now Luke's done a lot for my mom and me.  
To see him attacked, I don't like to see!"

Despite Jess's self, he'd heed her rebuke.  
He'd not before grasped what he'd done to Luke.  
But after her speech revealed it was crummy,  
He asked of her then, "But wasn't it funny?"

The Fates watched above, content with their work,  
As she grew to grin and he grew to smirk.  
For his little prank, she'd somewhat enthused.  
And, for her esteem, he was quite amused.

"A perfect good start," Atropos did say.  
"We'll pick up from here, on some other day.  
Now let's stop him dead, 'fore he starts to love her  
And introduce Dean, to show him the other."

Now Dean had his paycheck and he left the store  
And stood next to Rory so Jess knew the score.  
But still did Jess ask, define and make sure.  
(And threw in a dig to make Dean insecure.)

Once Jess saw them close, he went on his way.  
Though from them he walked, her thoughts took away,  
And then did a deed, without single word,  
Hoping she'd notice, to show her he heard.

A dash of amends and recompense mixed:  
The toaster, once broken, was secretly fixed.  
Another new layer to Rory was aired.  
To see in Jess good; he secretly cared!

"You see the look shared ere left he the room?"  
Lachesis gushed loudly, beside of her loom.  
They patted their backs. Their skill they agreed:  
The thought planted right, though humble the seed!

* * *

Please Review. It makes my day!


	4. 210: The Bracebridge Dinner

2.10

Some time did then pass. Atropos was bored,  
With no line to cut, with no aging cord.  
To live in a dream, vicariously,  
A budding young romance she wanted to see.

So feeling a tug of amorous play,  
To sister Lachesis, Atropos did say,  
"Perhaps it is time to further arouse her  
By giving them now another encounter?"

Lachesis did smile at goodly suggestion  
And to the textile proposed a correction.  
And through a new weave, she conjured a fog  
Which became a full storm which roadways did bog.

And so just like that, some plans were forbade.  
And soon after that, some new plans were made:  
To think of an offer and invites extend  
To host the same dinner for all of their friends.

And then with a twist and glint in her eye  
Put thought in the head of good Lorelai.  
To order some horses with carriage for sleigh  
To heighten the magic of that crucial day.

The Fate added thread to her good machine  
And engineered Clara to burden poor Dean.  
For Clara (his sister) did love so the horses,  
She'd drag off poor Dean with all of her forces.

Lachesis sat back and marvelled her hand  
As ev'ry detail went exactly as planned:  
As Clara took Dean as quick as can be  
And of this event did Jess surely see.

So then in the sleigh was Rory alone.  
And so with her thread, a fresh twist was sewn.  
And into her sled, jumped dear nimble Jess  
Saying, "Two to a sleigh, no more no less!"

First Rory dismayed that he should appear.  
But soon she would warm to his being near.  
For, though his emergence created her startle,  
She valued the ways in which he was artful.

Confessions were made about his distress  
Of how callous Liz had no want of Jess.  
And at that cruel thought, did Rory despair  
To think of a mother who didn't quite care.

And then all at once, she saw differently,  
As now in her thoughts divine sympathy.  
And even the fight, that she'd learned he'd had:  
When foe was revealed she thought it not bad.

And then wound their sleigh around the town square.  
They took in the sights of all that was there:  
A legion of snowmen, a snowwoman one,  
And one on the corner, quite overdone.

The intricate sculpture they started to slam  
And make fun of all of its tedious glam.  
Their words, slings and arrows, perhaps a pitchfork,  
Proclaiming the plight of snowwomen named Björk.

And hearing this talk, of what did transpire,  
Did Clotho then love and Clotho inspire.  
So into their threads a colour was placed:  
The regal deep purple of musical taste.

So Jess latched upon another pursuit  
To ask whether Dean, of Björk, was astute.  
And, by way of this, to highlight his knowledge  
And further himself between them to wedge.

Then questions of Dean 'fore long had been queried  
That baffled her tongue and made her quite wearied  
To think of an answer (where answer there was!)  
But sharp wit grew scarce, as sometimes it does.

To add to her fluster, a zephyr ran round.  
A fine lock of hair the zephyr then found.  
And, with the wind's motions, elusive and fickle,  
The hair, on her nose, decided to tickle.

So Rory reached up with mitten-clad hand  
And pawed at her face to pull off the strand.  
But such was the zephyr that Rory was trumped.  
The search for the hair had riddled her stumped.

And still did she struggle to bring words to mind  
But neither a word, nor hair, could she find.  
And Jess watched it all with ill-contained glee  
With such a cute sight to happen to see!

He saw brunette streak that ran past her nose.  
So his wicked hand, from his lap, then rose  
And outstretched a finger towards her pink cheek  
To pull the strand down with tender technique.

Her breath became frozen and stuck in her throat  
As fondness his actions did seem to connote.  
His warm fingers coasted and guided hair clear  
Along her cool cheek and over her ear.

She sat in the sleigh and felt the cool breeze.  
But no wind could dare to her blush appease.  
A fiery heat crept up to her face,  
As she sat and hoped he'd witness no trace.

Then time whiled away as they pondered colour  
(Mostly in silence, aware of each other.)  
And almost before their trip did begin,  
Their sled turned around, returned to the Inn.

For Rory the rest of the evening went well.  
(While Jess thought the staging a step up from Hell.)  
The Gilmores, next morning, did take an account.  
Embarrassing stories they chose to recount.

As both of them thought of high jinks ensued,  
Of all of the tasty and abnormal food,  
(And Rory of her encounter with Jess,)  
The two deemed the night a roaring success!

The Gilmores then left, to find their abode  
And into a sleigh themselves they did load.  
And, as they passed by, a crime scene they spied,  
As, within their sleigh, they, past it, did ride.

As never before, did Rory then glow  
To see, as they passed, a rubble of snow.  
Recalling a talk, she guessed saboteur.  
And Rory then knew, he'd done it for her.

* * *

Please review! Throw me a bone! Do people enjoy the poem format?

I've been working on this story for about three months now and I'd hate to think that it's all been a waste of time. Please let me know if you are enjoying this story or if you have any constructive criticism. Please let me know that you are out there!


	5. 212: Richard in Stars Hollow

2.12

Atropos clapped hands and started to cheer,  
To think of the way their feelings were clear  
And think all about the glorious scene  
Of Rory with Jess and not with her Dean.

But sister Lachesis her warnings then gave,  
"Their love, for the future, still we must save!  
Need I remind you that Jess needs a plan  
To have an adventure that makes him a man?

"And Rory must learn to find in her voice  
The confidence clear to make a good choice.  
The timing's not right for these two just yet.  
We must calm ourselves! A pace we must set!"

Atropos then stilled and nodded her head.  
"To that I agree, with all you have said.  
Perhaps we must make a new planned attack?"  
"Nay, nay, we'll just slow and dial efforts back."

Lachesis then fixed them onto her plan  
To curb fledgling love before it began.  
To Clotho, she bid the colours to coop  
And, of the good lace, she'd loosen the loop.

And so for a time, their paths barely crossed  
And, as was the plan, momentum was lost.  
Until came the time to add to the score  
And draw them together, to give them some more.

So Paris nagged boldly. Soon Rory wore down  
And deigned to give Paris a tour of her town.  
She'd argued the paper for stories was needy.  
So searched they the Hollow for something quite seedy.

And, while on their search, they stopped in the diner  
Where Paris might find a sordid headliner.  
There, Paris did look and pry for an angle  
And answers from Luke attempted to wrangle.

As Paris accused, some charges she laid  
Upon poor old Luke. His business she flayed!  
To Lucas she yelled, "You keeping some girls?"  
'Til Lucas's calm unfolds and unfurls.

And Jess watched the scene in fond merriment  
And added some wit with sheer devilment.  
With cry for redemption, he issued a plea,  
"I want to be good! Life's not letting me!"

Since curbing his anger was not Luke's forte,  
Then quickly did Rory whisk Paris away.  
And, ere they both left, a glance Rory gave.  
And, to her amusement, Jess issued a wave.

Soon the two girls had walked down the street,  
With nary some litter to find at their feet.  
But then did they pass the video store  
Where Taylor did step, from out of the door.

You see, beforehand, good Rory had seen  
Some kids hold an item they shouldn't have been.  
Now Rory's idea, blown out of proportion,  
Resulted a state of awful contortion!

Grotesque was this end. Of that, she was certain.  
She'd want for no thing behind her own curtain!  
But outcomes arrived which failed she to quell  
And Paris found glee in stories to tell.

And, later that night, passed Rory the store.  
To add to her plight, she saw there was more!  
Within that vile window, her photo she'd see.  
And who should then pass, but wandering he!

And, to him, she talked about all her troubles,  
With scandal her rage and shame in her mumbles.  
"Just look at all this! Just look how my town  
Has lowly been dragged by censorship down!"

He listened to her and joked when he could.  
"The town is just stupid. The photo is good."  
And then he alluded that something'd been done:  
A caper, a prank, a deft hit-and-run.

At length, her persistence at long last discovers  
That he'd switched the discs behind the good covers.  
Who Bambi would rent would get a surprise  
When something quite diff'rent appeared for their eyes!

Then Rory had hope: wrong soon would be right.  
Ere Jess wandered off towards the dark night  
And, since she did offer for knowledge repay,  
Then Jess told her what she would owe him some day.

Said Clotho with pride, "That meeting went well.  
Perhaps we could turn up the heat for a spell?"  
To Clotho, Lachesis replied with delight,  
"Yes, maybe we should. Perhaps you are right!"

Please click! It really does mean the world to me.

|  
V


	6. 213: A Tisket, A Tasket

2.13

"Stars Hollow is planning its yearly fundraiser  
Where baskets are auctioned, all in good-nature.  
Perhaps for poor Dean a loss we should posit.  
In favour of Jess, by padding his pocket?"

Lachesis did, then, to Clotho reply,  
As after her thoughts did stray to the sly,  
"A sip of this scheme, I'm likely to drink.  
The way that you are, I like how you think!"

So Jess went to work, as any old day.  
Expecting a certain amount for his pay  
But finished his shift, a smile on his face.  
The diner, for once, a fabulous place.

Perhaps he'd been good, his manners did mind,  
Or maybe 'twas favours he'd paid out in kind.  
As goddesses should, the Fates had their way.  
By golly! By gosh! Were tips good that day!

Now, early that week, when he'd overheard  
The words they had spoken, a thought had occurred.  
So he'd hung around, when buying the glue.  
Intel he had gathered: her basket Jess knew.

And now as his wallet did burst at the seams,  
Some fantasies came, and feelings and dreams.  
So then, to the auction, our Jess did proceed  
To lie in his wait to give rise to his deed.

And then arrived Dean, desires in common.  
And both did then bid, and bid they did often.  
Against one another their tenders were made.  
For shots at the basket, their turns they did trade.

On top did Jess bid, until Dean was done.  
And Jess had to smirk. Her basket he'd won!  
Developed Jess soon a love of this auction.  
For once a quaint shindig he took to adoption.

Together, aside, the trio did gather  
And what was discussed whipped Dean in a lather!  
For, into the air, debate did ensue  
'Bout whether she'd give the victor his due.

As Rory at straws, she grasped words to say  
To comfort Dean's heart, his fears to allay.  
She guarded the issue, to treat it severe  
And keep a straight face upon her veneer.

But Jess's sharp quips did cloud the endeavour.  
(The way that he put them was really quite clever.)  
Were not it a clash, it would have been funny  
To hear how her Dean hadn't brought enough money.

But Jess had paid much and so must she render  
A picnic with him in pastoral splendour.  
And so they took off to an idyllic setting  
To ensnare themselves both in amorous netting.

What sprouted between them, the first days they met  
The Fates chose to tend, to aid and abet.  
With care of the Fates, the roots took a hold  
And to the warm sun, fond leaves did unfold.

The talk turned to books, of Rand and Hemingway  
Of reasons and rhymes and nice things to say.  
At her ev'ry question, his answers infirm,  
And to her delight, he started to squirm.

As Rory's thoughts strayed to topics verboten,  
A bracelet and bearer soon were forgotten.  
And ere they both left, did Jess chance to find  
The bracelet of hers that she'd left behind.

Prolonging their outing, platonic in theory,  
With eyes for each other and not for the scenery,  
To purchase some pizza and shop for some books  
And, despite her alliance, to share ardent looks.

In Andrew's bookstore, they whiled away hours.  
And piles of their favourites were rising like towers.  
The books that she mentioned he'd add to his pile.  
Suggestions he made she'd accept with a smile.

Those that they'd read were ripe for discussion.  
They sat in a corner, with hearts in percussion,  
Debating the merits, the plots, and the failings,  
And satisfied all, but one, of their cravings.

Then Rory, of time, became quite aware.  
She knew, from his gaze, herself she should tear.  
She gathered her pile and he hoisted his  
And, to Andrew's checkout, they got down to biz.

And then she took notice she had not the money.  
It put then a damper on this day so sunny.  
After the pizza they'd shared fifty-fifty,  
Her pockets were begging that she be more thrifty.

She whittled pile down to take best today  
And put all the rest upon layaway.  
A battle 'tween two forced her introspection.  
Jess chipped in two dollars to round up collection.

As Andrew watched on with dollar-sign eyes,  
Approval for Dean fell into demise.  
He liked this new pairing of Rory and Jess  
Since these two, together, were good for business!

The two left the store to evening's cool air,  
With bags full of books they'd chosen with care.  
The look that they shared, ere they parted ways,  
Sent Rory off home as though in a daze.

And all through the evening she fought her own fray.  
Oh how could she think of Jess in this way?  
How does their dialogue never run dry?  
Why does she care? He isn't her guy!

But Rory's confusion she kept deep inside.  
And from her dear mother, the details she'd hide.  
Her mother was wise but chose to have trust.  
The fact she would phone him was never discussed.

But quick to the phone was Rory attracted  
And bid that her mother be swiftly distracted.  
And seven short numbers she did deftly dial  
To hear in his voice that devilish smile.

For _Fountainhead_'s harm she swore to repay.  
And she will in spades if Jess has his way!  
The overtones spoken a dangerous art  
As pleasure did grow in the depths of her heart.

Please review! Do you like it? Do you hate it?


	7. 215: Lost and Found

**A special thank you goes out to Jessjunky who has provided inspiration for this story and, as my most loyal reviewer, has drawn me out of the depths of discouragement a few times now. Reviews really do make it more exciting to write because I get to share my enthusiasm for the characters with other like-minded people. It's also nice to know that someone appreciates the effort that goes into the process. Thanks again to Jessjunky and to my other anonymous reviewer! You're the best! *hugs***

2.15

The Fates watched this date with daydreams of wonder  
And plotlines of romance oft did they ponder.  
Excite for the match they'd hardly contain  
But patience a virtue that they must maintain.

So Jess held the bracelet and kept it in secret.  
A token so treasured, he couldn't not keep it.  
A memento's reminder of that special day  
When, with him, she went and, with him, did stay.

And so it remained for least a fortnight  
'Til Lorelai agreed to slough off her spite,  
To throw open wide mistrusting's mean shutters,  
And deigned to give Jess a job with her gutters.

'Twas Rory's insistence which brought on this change  
(For Lorelai the offer of work to arrange).  
And, for that agreement, young Rory was eased.  
And Lorelai thought her entirely too pleased.

As not much gets past the wit of Lorelai,  
She fixed on her daughter her eaglest-eye.  
Said elder Gilmore, "And why so important?  
Why, for this Jess, do you need my endorsement?"

The Fates listened closely to hear the reply  
To see if the truth, from Rory, would fly.  
The truth being that he'd won her attention  
And sometimes she thought of him with an affection.

To admit all her feelings about the new fellow,  
To Rory's young palette, Clotho added yellow.  
Since, as does the light on bright sunny days,  
Yellow brings clarity, and doubts it allays.

But Rory set out on her own subtle mission  
To plead that her mother would see her position  
And see, in this Jess, a worthy pursuit—  
But reasons for which admit not the root.

With questions to Rory her mother did grill  
'Til answers in ramblings from Rory did spill,  
"Since we, to the diner, go most every day,  
It just seems to me to be nicer that way."

But staid was her mother, as she'd witnessed trends.  
"Is that all this is? But aren't you two… friends?  
I know that you like him. I'm sure that you do.  
But just cause that's so, doesn't mean I have to."

Then time crept on forward, as Rory mused on it.  
(Truth tried to emerge, like bees from her bonnet.)  
Despite the new yellow her thread did now don,  
Several days later she'd still not caught on.

So, later that week, he knocked on her door.  
And still was she blind, as she'd been before.  
He spoke to her deftly and facts did reveal.  
(But to her dear mother those facts would conceal.)

And then he surprised her, a segue not there,  
When swiftly he asked if she'd changed her hair.  
To any around her the truth would be known  
Why clearly his comment had nervousness sown.

Then Lorelai joined them beside the doorway.  
The three of them stood within the foyer.  
The eldest attempted discussion inspire  
But Jess stayed succinct, as I mentioned prior.

Now Rory, to Jess, had similar plea:  
To act with her mother the way he could be,  
To keep up the chat without any lull  
By uttering words more than one syllable.

Her reasons she gave in manner so bumbling,  
By saying, then naying, and mumbling something  
'Bout whether he liked or happened to care.  
And, though she backtracked, he was quite aware.

A struggle so darling deserved the reply  
That, though it might fail, at least he would try.  
And Rory rejoiced that inroads be made,  
A basis to start, a foundation laid.

Her work there then done, to town did she sail  
To meet with her Dean and hit a book sale.  
And there did they both two hours while away  
As she grew excited and he grew blasé.

Poor Dean had no love for this shopping spree  
While she was just brimful of ultimate glee!  
She wanted to share with him all her good finds.  
But, for this discussion, they were separate minds.

Knew Rory, with Dean, a disparity  
Where would be, with Jess, solidarity.  
As much as she knew she shouldn't compare,  
Comparisons were, regrettably, there.

When Jess shopped for books, it sparked dissertation  
And pertinent humour, profound conversation.  
And this, with her Dean, was nothing like that,  
When all of her starters, towards him, fell flat.

She shopped for some more at Dean's kind insisting,  
'Til Dean did there notice her bracelet was missing.  
Soon back to her house, distraught, the girl fled  
So bracelet and forearm could once again wed.

It was on that day that Jess ascertained  
Who'd made the bracelet that he had obtained.  
He thought with disgust, "Was it not obscene  
To keep hold of a bracelet made by that Dean?"

And she was near tears in search of its being.  
She tore through the house and still not it seeing.  
She spoke to Jess then, as deeply depressed.  
At once did he know what would be for the best.

To see Rory happy was all that Jess wanted,  
Though promise to Dean the bracelet flaunted.  
So both to save Rory, as bracelet's disgrace,  
It went where she'd find it: a new hiding place.

Jess went in her room and briefly sojourned  
And, as it so happened, her mother returned.  
So he, from the room, himself did subtract.  
Still Lorelai caught him just after the act.

Then Lorelai lectured, the truth still unseen,  
That keeping the bracelet hurt Rory not Dean.  
Poor Jess had his patience but quickly he heated.  
Said, "Maybe this Dean will soon be unseated!"

**Please type me a line or two in the comment field! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	8. 216: There's the Rub

_Why must life get in the way of writing fan fiction? Honestly, it's so rude! ;) In any case, I'm finally getting around to posting the next chapter for all you fine people who have hung around this long. I hope you'll continue reading. I'm very excited by some future chapters that I have written but I need to get through a few chapters before I can post those. And I'm getting so impatient!_

_I also hope that you'll continue to post comments. Please let me know what you think! Comments are why I write these things. When I write, I feel like I'm sharing a little bit of myself. When I don't get comments, it's like trying to have a conversation with a person who just stares blankly back at you. I have no idea what they're thinking! It's like Jess on the bridge in They Shoot Gilmores. Rory has confessed but what is he thinking? Does he love Rory back or is he going to stay with Shane? Rory doesn't know until he speaks! So, please, tell me what you're thinking? Pretty please? :D For example, what is your favourite stanza so far? Any comment is great! Thanks!_

_Now on with our story…_

* * *

2.16

Now Luke and Jess lived in very close quarters  
And there'd be no help from bins and from sorters.  
The only solution would be an enlargement.  
So now came the time to expand their apartment.

Though work on the building was called a construction,  
To all in the diner it seemed a destruction.  
Through sawing and banging and loud overhauling  
The noise was high-pitched and ceiling was falling.

To all that dared enter into the debris,  
The chance to be pelted was sure guarantee.  
And Luke was in uproar! To add to his gripes,  
Beyond their arrangement, they had to move pipes!

To walk through the diner did fill Jess with dread  
Since, as any would, he valued his head.  
So, while he passed by, Jess swiped a hard hat.  
(The novice who owned it searched this way and that.)

The only delights Jess had on this day  
Were thoughts that with Rory he'd made some headway.  
If love of that Dean the girl could still swear,  
Then why would she worry if Jess should "care-care"?

In Rory's good heart had started to brew  
Attraction for Jess. Of this our Jess knew.  
If she would leave Dean, then Jess would swoop in  
Since love in his heart did by now begin.

To woo her some more, then Jess had a thought.  
So upstairs he went; a gadget he got.  
Since chaos was bad and multiplied steady,  
If Rory came in, then Jess would be ready.

Then soon after noon the Gilmores came in  
And Jess heard their chatter above all the din.  
Then Luke chased Lor out, when once her phone rang.  
(As if one could hear it above all the clang!)

Since Jess had been waiting to catch her alone  
And quick, from the diner, her mother had flown,  
So now was the time for overture made:  
To offer to Rory an umbrella's shade.

With beauty far greater than porcelain doll  
And biggest blue eyes, she took parasol.  
The gaze they both shared, ere Luke cut it short,  
Secured in his faith that, with him, she'd consort.

When finished the call, her mother returned  
And likeable facts Jess speedily learned:  
The mother would leave precious daughter alone  
And Rory, this weekend, would spend on her own.

So quick was his mind to conjure some schemes  
Of treasured time spent with she of his dreams.  
A future was planned. Some groundwork was laid.  
And, true to his course, our Jess remained staid.

Perhaps it was daft, perhaps a long shot  
That with her, that night, her Dean would be not.  
Whatever his fate, Jess must take the chance  
To see if there's more beyond just a glance.

Jess, just to secure and augment his fortunes,  
Assembled an order of epic proportions.  
More likely the invite, the greater the size.  
So just to ensure it, he added more fries.

Then, through the town's streets, Jess carried the box  
And worked on a plan her wits to outfox.  
And as he arrived, kept eye out for Dean  
But never the once was that other seen.

Then, once though her door, his manner was clever  
To wrangle an invite with witty endeavour.  
With twists in his favour, his pulse had excited  
That, though he had rigged it, she had invited.

Next shed he his jacket with thoughts so serene  
And by all accounts his pleasure was keen  
Since rare was the chance to get her alone.  
But then Rory chose to have chaperone.

So, though they'd no longer amount to a twosome,  
He would not allow this turn to defuse him.  
As openings came he shouldn't be picky.  
This Paris's presence just made it more tricky.

So then they all gathered about the small table  
To talk of some topics they all were quite able  
And dine on the fare that Jess had made happen  
And, with food for thought, their souls to soon fatten.

To show wayward Paris her standpoint was moot,  
The two then united in common pursuit.  
In making his point, he caught Rory's eye  
And straight to his heart her reaction did fly.

Then, through Rory's speech, some thoughts she delivered  
To offer an angle he hadn't considered.  
And, just as the Fates had gladly predicted,  
The two, for this talk, became quite addicted.

To hear her debate, his agreement or not,  
Was something that stirred him and made him quite hot.  
Then something then happened which he hadn't planned.  
For this fervent girl, his love grew more grand.

And, when he did add onto her opinion,  
The look on her face was of love's dominion.  
Her gaze held him close and told him a story:  
The depth of her heart held him in a glory.

But when the phone rang and she took it aside,  
He feared it was done. To this then he sighed.  
He knew when she started to fret and kowtow  
That 'no one' was on his way over right now.

Mere minutes before, she'd set him aglow.  
Such was his ardour he wished not to go!  
And it was the same; he saw in her eyes.  
She said he should leave. He saw through her guise.

So Jess laid it on and pulled out all stops.  
His schemes and delays sprung up like good crops.  
His fervent resolve would only then weaken  
When once she admitted, behind it, her reason.

And next through the door she finally pushed him.  
And what his eyes found momentarily shushed him.  
'Twas Dean that their gazes, at once, sorely met  
And he was as angry as Dean knew to get.

The look in Dean's eyes did stop Rory cold.  
Of hate and betrayal their story they told.  
Besieged in regret, her thoughts through her tore:  
Why on this earth had they used the front door!

And then it got worse: Jess started to taunt  
And proof of his presence did set out to flaunt.  
Ere long did Jess tease to towering brute,  
"You brought some ice cream. That's just so darn cute!"

His hatred of Dean was strongly devout  
Thus did Jess wish to sow seeds of doubt.  
So Jess laid it thick, ere he went away,  
And hoped that their break-up would work out OK.

_Please review!_


	9. 217: Dead Uncles and Vegetables

**This story has been harder to write than I thought it would be! Please review and let me know that my hard work has been worth it! I would really appreciate it. Any words of encouragement would be so appreciated!**

2.17

Jess hardly could sleep all through the long night.  
Thoughts, this way and that, a terrible plight.  
Acute visions flitted between the extremes  
Of all the past week's occasions and schemes.

At first did he think about their good supper  
When Paris had argued but they did outnumber.  
That night he and Rory together a team!  
They bonded so well 'twas just like a dream.

So great was their realm, discussion of books,  
That when he'd debated she'd given him looks.  
And deep was regard within her blue eyes  
'Til Jess felt as though he'd won a great prize.

And then did he think of how he'd been seen  
When Rory's real boyfriend appeared on the scene.  
He'd thought that the meeting of all three that night  
Would bring on a change, their ending in sight.

Jess saw in Dean's face the seeds of his doubt  
And thought that, from that, a break-up would sprout.  
But still, by the facts, the two did persist  
Which had Jess in turmoil and thoroughly pissed.

He'd seen them together on each day that week,  
Though tried to avoid them and distance did seek.  
And each of the times he saw them collective  
He thought about how their pair was defective.

In Jess's foul mood, he issued some grumbles  
That liking a girl was nothing but troubles!  
A special confusion kept Jess in dismay,  
To think he'd misread all her passions that way.

Lachesis looked down at Jess in his bed  
And feeling his pain, her heart for him bled.  
His love had grown strong and focussed his thoughts  
And all that he thought had tied him in knots.

This Jess would keep coming to gather this girl  
And pray for the day that she'd give him a whirl.  
And when she'd respond, he'd feel all-aglow,  
But when she'd rebuff, he'd feel really low.

Since it was still right to keep them apart,  
For time being 'til they both could grow smart,  
The only solution to Jess's poor fray:  
To give his attention a new place to play.

To give him relief, emotions to ease  
And, of love and lust, his hunger appease,  
With skill in her art and slight hocus-pocus,  
She'd furnish in Jess some other new focus.

Lachesis, in trust, with Clotho conferred.  
And, of her ideas, she liked what she heard.  
So Clotho set out to swap out the gold.  
Within his fine thread, a silver she rolled.

So Jess lit the light and looked all around  
For paper and pen to write some stuff down.  
And thoughts from him sprung, right through the dark night.  
And, into the morning, the young man did write.

His thoughts tumbled forth, 'til buzzer was heard  
At six in the morning when Luke usually stirred.  
At that very time, Jess stretched with delight  
And hid all his work and turned out his light.

And later that morning saw Jess sleeping in.  
But, when he awoke, he fostered a grin.  
He looked to the nightstand which held what he'd wrought  
And felt a good pride, to think of its plot.

To keep his mood good and cheery and light,  
From odious couple he'd keep out of sight.  
At present, Jess wanted to be left alone,  
But funeral plans had Luke on the phone.

So Jess should help out with all of the patrons.  
(For once, he felt guilty for all his evasions.)  
The Gilmores did help without any hire.  
And, under young Rory, was lit quite a fire.

See, Rory was different, a girl unaware.  
A heart quite so dense knew not of its care.  
So Rory proceeded, with closeness to gain,  
And knew not, for Jess, that she caused him pain.

And if, in some way, the reason she'd seen,  
Still wasn't enough to make her leave Dean.  
That Rory was loyal; the Fates gave her that.  
And, since it worked well, they'd leave her thereat.

But still the girl wanted to be with her Jess  
To learn how he worked, in mind's eye undress.  
(Although she knew not why interest peaked,  
As those were emotions she never critiqued.)

So then they enrolled in cat and mouse game,  
With Rory, the huntress, and Jess, the girl's aim.  
For whenever Jess took minutes to hide,  
She'd come look for him. His ass she would ride.

Since Rory was fervent to further attract him,  
Lachesis set out to foster distraction.  
She checked that his thread bore shiniest silver,  
Since shiny things flash and clear thoughts they pilfer.

Lachesis first tried a mindless pursuit  
To turn on the TV so he could reboot.  
But Rory then halted his dreams of a Jeannie  
And plot points involving a Major named Healey.

And then the staid Rory pushed him through the diner  
So Jess, in his pain, produced a one-liner  
And called the first name he found in his thought,  
Since tyrant she was, a total despot.

Lachesis then bade his thought turn to sport.  
So quick did the Sisters draw him to the court  
As well as some others to play basketball.  
But Rory still found him. From court, did him haul.

Then, later, our Rory went to the town meeting.  
And barely, to Jess, did she offer a greeting.  
She wondered aloud why he'd come to this place.  
Then pondered the look that she saw on his face.

"That Jess is confusing!" she grumbled inside,  
As him, through the meeting, she subtly eyed.  
On one hand he sits and listens to meeting,  
On other, from help, he's, lately, retreating.

She'd felt a bit hurt he'd kept to himself  
While she had been there to work like an elf.  
The meaning for this she sought to infer,  
As some random thought wondered if it was her.

But how could it be that he would evade her,  
When, just the last week, the visit he'd paid her?  
He'd tried to let on it was Luke he was aiding  
But soon she'd found out the truth he was shading.

It couldn't be her. Perhaps just the town,  
And Jess, as a neighbour, would let them all down.  
And that silly thought ran wild through her head.  
For some unknown reason, it filled her with dread.

The next afternoon brought more of the same:  
With Jess in her sights, as some hunted game.  
And Jess, with the Fates, her efforts he dodged.  
But strong was resolve, within Rory, lodged.

Jess soon grew annoyed that, once he'd unwind,  
He'd find himself back in the diner confined  
When Rory gave orders like some autocrat.  
Jess tired of the pulling from this way to that!

So Jess settled down to have him a nap.  
Between him and Rory, the Fates kept a gap.  
But Townies weren't watched and they woke him up.  
Then Rory returned to eye him close-up.

Since he'd been integral to open the door,  
A friend of the town she deemed him once more.  
And though he declined to tout this small labour,  
Young Rory delighted to call him a neighbour.

**I've done my part by writing this chapter. Now please do your part and send me some comments! ;) Thanks! **

**Let's go crazy and get three reviews for this chapter! Whaddaya say?**


	10. 218: Back in the Saddle Again

_**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed the previous chapter of my story. Yay! I got the three reviews that I asked for!  
**_

* * *

2.18

The recent six months had Dean insecure  
Of something amiss, he'd grown fairly sure.  
Though Rory insisted she couldn't care less,  
Dean knew she was thinking about that damn Jess.

And these weary thoughts had Dean steeped in fear  
That he'd lose the love of this girl he held dear.  
So, love to inspire (and break-up to stall),  
He'd make an attempt and give her a call.

So easy it was to phone and implore,  
In under an hour, he'd called ten times more.  
Between each his calls was barely respite.  
The Gilmores' poor phone rang out through the night.

Then Dean did recall her arrival at six.  
And left her a message that joked of his tics.  
But then called again, in case she'd be early,  
And left a new message—left Lorelai surly.

With all of his efforts and all of his calls,  
Yet still did he find, between them, more walls.  
The dates he had offered, attempts he had made,  
Received no response. No notice she paid.

Then later that week Dean went by her house  
And no one was home, not even a mouse.  
But passed he the driveway and her car was there.  
He thought it could use some practical care.

So since Dean had noticed upon it some dirt  
And knew that a paintjob could be somewhat hurt,  
And since, in their love, was something ajar,  
He'd double his efforts and wash off her car.

So Dean hurried home to get some detergent  
And hurried right back, his energy urgent.  
Then, as, with his sponge, he lathered the bubbles,  
Her mother came home and witnessed his troubles.

Though Dean rambled on, his reasons he fed,  
She settled him down and onward she led  
Into their abode and straight to the kitchen.  
She sat Dean right down and bade that he listen.

To loosen his grip she did him advise  
And he must agree since she was so wise.  
So after, with her, he'd had a good talk,  
He tried to relax and went for a walk.

Then, later that week, the Gilmores returned  
From Friday night dinner, once it was adjourned.  
And Rory proclaimed that Dean was much calmer  
Since only one page from him did she garner!

Since it was still early when they got to town,  
And most of the hangouts had not yet closed down,  
Her mother then hinted she give him a call.  
The predestined future she thought she could stall.

But Rory declined since she had a plan  
That didn't include a call to her man.  
Instead she, with Lane, would rather now meet.  
Perhaps, at the diner, the two would go eat.

And that was the story that Rory would keep  
And details beyond she'd utter no peep.  
She'd not, to her mother, admit her intention.  
Her mother would likely just voice an objection.

For several weeks she'd pondered the facts  
And wondered if she'd made any impact  
Upon the good heart of one naughty Jess  
Or whether, for her, he couldn't care less.

So now must poor Rory turn to her best friend,  
In hopes her confusion be put to an end.  
(And grateful she was that they needn't creep  
With Lane's mom away, grandmother asleep.)

So Lorelai parked beside Kim's Antiques.  
Next, up to Lane's room, the two girls were streaks.  
And, into Lane's closet, they took residence.  
(Though needless it was, 'twas their preference.)

So now as the two themselves did ensconce,  
Lane asked her the matter, awaited response.  
And Rory hemmed, hawed, but finally admitted,  
That, to a new boy, she was strangely addicted.

Said Rory to Lane, "I have to come clean.  
I sometimes have thoughts… and not about Dean.  
There's someone besides who makes me excited.  
And, with an attraction, I fear I've been blighted."

Though it was a topic that filled her with doubt,  
Then Rory went on, as Lane's eyes bugged out,  
"And sometimes I think he might like me back.  
But I'm never sure if it's just an act."

Then Rory described the moods in her heart,  
The facts that she knew, began from the start.  
The details she voiced (all except one)  
And told of the deeds that this boy had done.

To bring a care package when one wasn't needed,  
The fixing of Frosty when Björk was impeded,  
His bid on her basket and other forays,  
Suggested he thought about her on some days.

But lately he'd run and kept to his own  
And wouldn't, when called, come answer his phone.  
(The one or two times she'd made a phone call  
To ask his opinions of John Keats et al.)

Now Rory had finished recounting the news  
And asked whether Lane would offer her views.  
Then Lane whispered loudly, as if to exclaim,  
"It's just like the song by Mortals Aflame!

"But which is the boy for whom you obsess?"  
"You'll think that I'm crazy. It's Luke's nephew, Jess."  
Then, briskly, Lane blinked. "You're speaking forsooth?"  
"I promise you, Lane, I'm speaking the truth."

"Well… he's really cute but surly and rude.  
Whenever I see him, he seems in a mood.  
But though his repute is somewhat debased,  
I do think he's got great musical taste!"

Then Lane fairly swooned in typical fashion  
When something so stirring had captured her passion.  
"This story you've told me is truly exciting  
To think that a love may soon be igniting!

"But then, on the flipside, a love is in trouble  
Since love for another is making it struggle!"  
Then Lane settled down and voiced her concern  
With manner more gentle and more taciturn.

"I can't tell you what you rightly should do.  
For one, I'm unknowing. For two, I'm not you.  
But do you love Dean and have an affection?  
And what does this say about your connection?

"Most likely this means that something is missing  
If you look around, instead of to fixing.  
Perhaps with your Dean, your ties you must sever.  
I know he's your first. Should that mean forever?"

"I know I've ignored my poor Dean of late  
Which isn't deserved since he is so great!  
But I can't move on 'til I put this to rest.  
I hope I can count upon you to assist."

"I'm at your disposal. I'm yours through and through.  
But what is it that you want me to do?"  
"Let's go to the diner to see how he acts  
So you can observe and give me the facts."

At such a late hour the diner was quiet,  
Though lights shone out from it, in brilliant riot.  
And Jess worked alone, with book in his hand.  
To get paid to read was something quite grand.

The girls crossed the square, in darkness of night,  
And drew near the diner, the bastion of light.  
The two were hell bent on seeking the truth.  
And Lane would be nothing, if not a good sleuth.

The first thing she saw, once door's bell had jingled,  
Was how Jess's eyes for Rory had singled.  
And promptly he straightened and jumped to the task  
Of gathering cups and a hot coffee flask.

When they, for this coffee, did voice of their thirst,  
Then Lane noted Jess poured Rory's cup first.  
And, as he poured Lane's, he caught Rory's eye  
'Til Rory, while blushing, requested some pie.

When Jess had returned, he carried three plates  
And sat at the table, as though with his dates.  
The trio fell into an easy discussion  
That, with talk of authors, dipped into seduction.

And every small gesture, from Jess, did Lane judge.  
And never, from duty, did Lane ever budge.  
When Jess dodged her looks, her eyes would give chase,  
'Til Jess wondered if there was food on his face.

Entirely too soon, their pie was all gone  
And Rory grew sad that they should move on.  
With looks to her friend, who nodded assent,  
The two stood and paid. Before long, they went.

The last little clues that Lane had observed  
Were words left unspoken, in their eyes conserved:  
The glances they shared were simply heart-wrenching  
And spoke of a passion _just friends_ wasn't quenching.

And, as the girls stepped into the cool night  
And wandered away from the diner's warm light,  
Then Rory grew eager to come into sync.  
She urgently asked, "Well what do you think?"

So Lane pondered staidly, to answer prepare,  
As slowly they walked across the town square.  
The Fates listened closely to make sure they heard  
The value and substance of Lane's every word.

"I know you have questions which tie you in knots.  
You yearn for the answers and want of my thoughts  
On whether this Jess, for you, has grown keen.  
The question more grave… is whether it's Dean.

"For if it is Dean, then you should be kind  
And swiftly put Jess right out of your mind.  
But only if Dean is not who you crave,  
Can you then consider if you're Jess's fave.

"I've formed an opinion, which I will defer  
Until you can tell me which one you prefer.  
There's no point in me disturbing the waters  
When yours is the only opinion that matters."

Then Rory was startled and sucked in some air.  
This wasn't the view she thought Lane would share.  
But frolicsome Fates then chortled like elves.  
They'd put it no better to say it themselves!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please let me know by writing me a review! Thanks! (**__**Let's go crazy and write four reviews for this chapter! Please!**_)


	11. 219: Teach Me Tonight

**_I guess people didn't particularly like the last chapter because it didn't get one single review. That's too bad since I was actually pretty excited about that chapter. After all, it dealt with a scene we didn't actually see on the show. I thought for sure someone would comment on that aspect at least. But ah well, perhaps it was my request for four reviews in the last chapter that turned people off. In that case, I'll just ask for one review this time around. Anyone?_**

* * *

2.19

Atropos sat down and propped up her feet.  
Indulged in some drama. Had herself a treat.  
She tuned into Jess and watched as he slid  
Into a school desk. Behind Lane, he hid.

He bantered a bit, though Lane stayed unmoved,  
Since, during a test, was talk not approved.  
And then did Atropos guffaw as he joked  
Of purse-thieving tips which had Lane provoked.

That Jess was a spirit she so loved to watch!  
His mind was so fertile with humour topnotch.  
She giggled again at the comments he'd made  
Until, with a thought, her smile did soon fade.

Atropos jumped up from her comfy couch  
To see if her Sisters, for Jess, could avouch.  
"How long has it been—my memory fades—  
Since we looked at Jess and checked on his grades?"

Then Clotho's jaw dropped, Lachesis raised brow,  
And none could recall, as thought they back now.  
Then, without a word, they jumped to their files  
And what they saw there, did not bring them smiles.

The grades were most dismal. In fact, he would fail!  
Atropos dismayed and soon did she wail,  
"This clever young boy so rarely attends!  
We must make a plan to make some amends!"

So Clotho went 'round and sorted her thread  
And, finding the best, to Sisters she sped.  
Then with their new weave, his teacher grew worried.  
To principal's office, in due time, she scurried.

And that very day a meeting was made  
That set Luke out on a scholastic crusade.  
He went to his nephew and him he confronted,  
Which ended in anger with both soon affronted.

Then Jess barrelled out of oppressive apartment,  
Which swiftly felt like a tiny compartment,  
And strode with his book into the fresh air  
And rushed down the street with no regard where.

Luke went to the window and looked down below  
And frowned at his nephew as he watched him go.  
Luke knew that his pleading would have no effect.  
Luke needed a person whom Jess would respect.

Then Luke had to sigh, a goal to fulfill,  
To think of a person who would fit the bill.  
He pondered the problem, returned to the diner.  
And, there on a stool, was where Luke then spied her.

And saw he her mother who might not approve  
So Luke took a moment to ponder his move.  
Then, to the store-room, did Lucas go, hopeful.  
To see how much cocoa he had at disposal.

With basket of brownies, Luke purchased his way  
To see whether Rory would help save the day.  
He asked her a question to which she agreed.  
To Luke's proposition, she'd kindly accede.

"Look at good Rory," Lachesis entreated.  
And all three then looked where Rory was seated.  
"See how she sits with glazed-over face  
With no other thoughts to her smile erase?

"We already know that she loves this boy.  
While Dean is away, will her thoughts deploy?"  
The Fates nearly fainted as thoughts came to swirl  
As now that Luke's plans included this girl!

But Clotho did speak, their terror to dampen,  
"Let's see where this goes and see what will happen.  
We know that good Rory is loyal to Dean.  
We don't know the dangers, since they're yet unseen."

But quickly they drew on Lorelai's girn  
And bade she stop Luke and voice her concern.  
Said, "I don't want Rory to burn herself out.  
She's got her own studies to worry about."

But Luke had responses which none could deny:  
Of Rory's commitment to school, his reply.  
So, with that discussion, her mother was swayed,  
As Rory daydreamed, her homework delayed.

Back at the diner, Jess flew to aggression  
When Luke told his nephew about that night's session.  
"I don't need a tutor! I'm not a sob story!"  
Said, "Yes you do, Jess, and so I asked Rory."

Though quickly Jess hid behind his disguise,  
Luke saw how her name had widened his eyes.  
Jess rued, in that moment, he'd taken his stand.  
Luke knew, in an instant, he'd played the right hand.

For keeping his secrets this Jess was hard-wired.  
To hide his emotions from Luke was desired.  
With practiced annoyance, Jess called out then, "Geez!  
I'll meet with a tutor if you'll leave me in peace!"

Avoiding Luke's smugness the best he was able,  
Jess focussed himself on wiping a table.  
Then as, with the rag, Jess scrubbed at some dirt,  
He mulled over whether he'd best change his shirt.

Then later that night the Gilmores were seated  
Together in diner, 'til elder retreated.  
And Rory was left to face clever Jess  
With all his diversions to leave her in stress.

And all those diversions were carefully planned  
To catch her off-guard, distract her mind and  
Impress upon her his slight of hand skill  
And bend conversation towards his own will.

As much as he wanted to ban from his mind  
The thought of her lips—and eyes, blue and kind—  
He never did think he'd seen someone finer.  
He wanted to take her outside of the diner.

So fin'lly his games and all his diversion,  
Did lead her to make the slightest conversion.  
Though disbelief rang, his coercive tones  
Did manage to sway her to go out for cones.

From there, the two piled into her blue car.  
They drove into Woodbridge where ice-cream cones are.  
And into the parlour, the two tempted fate:  
As he held the door, it felt like a date.

When they drove away she put work aside  
To turn on some tunes and savour the ride.  
The first song they heard was _Cool Places_ by Sparks,  
As, 'tween them, they felt electrical arcs.

The two fell into a true conversation  
That bantered about with little cessation.  
As Elastica sang a naughty _Car Song_,  
She told him turn right and knew it was wrong.

The two rode along into the dark night,  
With streetlights for stars, twinkling bright.  
She watched as the lights crept over his body  
And couldn't help noticing he was a hottie.

Then Total Coelo gave Rory a rush.  
Their song about _Cannibals_ made her cheeks blush.  
Since, as she was speaking some thoughts on a whim,  
He'd witnessed her eyes devouring him.

The smirk ere he spoke gave Rory the chills.  
"Hey Rory, you honing your newscasting skills?  
'Cause if you keep up all your staring like that,  
I think my description you'll sure get down pat!"

"It wasn't a stare!" she blurted her stance,  
"'Twas only a glimpse, indeed just a glance!"  
She laboured to think of something to say  
To banish embarrassment swiftly away.

But no explanation would come to her mind.  
The words in her throat, her tongue couldn't find.  
Some stories of friendship she set out to sculpt.  
But, knowing the truth, then good Rory gulped.

To make it all worse—her shame set to swirl—  
The White Stripes then sang _In Love with a Girl_.  
The boyfriend therein was lax about cheating.  
Her Dean surely wasn't. He'd freak at this meeting!

And Dean was away and so unaware  
That she was with Jess, in tempting affair.  
Her head set to shriek, with thoughts so unclean,  
_What am I doing? I'm cheating on Dean!_

Then Rory skipped forward to hear the next song  
But found _Why Can't I?_ was also quite wrong.  
(Since no other singer could so sweetly swear  
A word with an F like darling Liz Phair.)

While Bow Wow Wow's _Candy_ did, at conscience, gnaw,  
_Damn_ Sophie B. Hawkins was the final straw!  
So quickly her fingers did fly to the dial!  
She turned it right down and Jess grew to smile.

Why on this earth had she made such a mix  
With all of these songs' suggestive lyrics?  
She might as well add one more to the queue:  
The classic by Adams that's called _Run To You_!

"You don't like that one?" he asked with a smirk.  
And sometimes she thought he was really a jerk.  
She saw in his teasing he knew all the verses.  
He knew her discomfort had stemmed from her curses.

But Jess remained calm since he knew the score.  
He saw their potential to be so much more.  
He knew how he felt whenever they met  
And knew how her absence could appetite whet.

It pleased him to note her thoughts were not pure.  
Though she'd never state it, he was rather sure  
That, also, she saw they fit like a glove.  
If he's Kurt Cobain, then she's Courtney Love.

He kept manner light, but truth on his mind.  
He smirked as he told her the thoughts he opined:  
"It isn't my fault you're refusing to see  
That, deep down, you know, you should be with me.

"I see how you blush at evocative song.  
You think about me. Just tell me I'm wrong."  
He went on to tempt with conjecture undue.  
But, though unconfirmed, his words were so true.

The Fates smacked their heads and cried in distress  
To hear the impatience of hot-headed Jess!  
This talk should stop now, before things got worse  
And all their good plans were rendered inverse!

Her lips drew apart, though Rory stayed mute.  
Then he watched the road and she followed suit.  
And then they both saw it at just the same time:  
A dim-witted varmint. Jess swerved on a dime.

Her car hit a pole. Her hand hit the dash.  
She cried out in pain as bone did then bash.  
His coherent thoughts met stumbling block  
As no thoughts cut through his turbulent shock.

And after the horror and twisting of metal,  
It all became still, like dew on a petal.  
In briefest of moments the car had been crashed  
And, with it, his hopes of them had been dashed.

Jess turned to her then with worry and fright.  
Said, "I am so sorry. Are you still all right?"  
Then Rory looked outward, enthralled in nocturne,  
And for the small creature she voiced her concern.

Said Jess, "It was fine. It ran over there.  
Or maybe it hopped. I think it's a hare."  
But, as our Jess spoke, he gathered a gist  
Since Rory just sat and coddled her wrist.

"God Rory!" he cried, "What's wrong with your arm?  
Has something been broken? Has it suffered harm?"  
And Jess fixed upon her a frenetic stare  
That spoke of his worry and of a good scare.

But Rory was quick to defuse the bomb.  
She kept a strong face. She felt strangely calm.  
"It doesn't hurt much but isn't the same.  
I don't want to move it, for fear it is lame."

Then Jess felt a chill way down to his bones  
And instantly spotted the public payphones.  
"Just please stay right here! I'm getting you help!"  
He jumped from the car and issued a yelp.

She watched as he ran across the slick street  
To where waiting phone would his quarter meet.  
And calmly she waited 'til came he to say,  
"I've made a phone call and help's on the way!"

Jess couldn't relax 'til medics got there  
And someone much better could see to her care.  
He'd proven again he couldn't be trusted  
When all that he touched was broken and busted!

Then when, through the night, some sirens drew near  
And then, to their sight, the medics appeared,  
A much calmer Jess helped her with the door  
And held her quite tight as she stepped off the floor.

And, as they went past, she saw fender's scar.  
And asked of her Jess, "But what of my car?"  
"I'll call for a truck to tow it to Gypsy  
And wait for them here to see it goes swiftly."

Her eyes grew more wide, as she got on track  
And figured it out that Jess would stay back.  
_It's too much_, she thought, _to think of that pith_.  
She asked of her Jess, "But won't you come with?"

And Jess shook his head and held firm his ground,  
As medics accosted and swarmed all around.  
It all was too fast for Rory to deal.  
This dreadful disaster had left her off-keel.

The last that she saw, as closed they the door,  
Was Jess on the street, chilled straight to his core.  
And when he was gone, cut off from her sight,  
Then that's when her tears sprung forth from her fright.

Jess drew shaky breath to gather some air.  
Since now that the best would see to her care,  
A calmness came on him. With ambulance gone,  
He turned to the car, to face it dead-on.

The fender was gnarled and hopelessly smudged  
So, to the payphones, he mournfully trudged.  
And after the car was towed by the truck,  
He wandered around and chastised his luck.

And all at the lake was quiet and still  
Except for his heart which shivered in chill.  
He sat on the bridge and feared aftermath.  
He _was_ Kurt Cobain, and heartbreak his path.

Before very long, his uncle appeared.  
Then, to a tongue-lashing, Jess readily geared.  
Some words Jess laid out, sprung forth from dismay,  
That he had made sure that she was okay.

Luke heard how his voice was barely a croak.  
So Luke just took pity. No anger he spoke.  
Instead he just stated, "I know that you did."  
And, down to the bridge, Luke solemnly slid.

Then lowly Jess spoke, as though in a daze.  
The words trickled out from earth-shattered haze.  
And onward he spoke, with little to care,  
As though, in his thoughts, no uncle was there.

"I care about her. But now it's too late.  
All of our friendship will fade into hate.  
And now I can't feel as I did before  
To think that, perhaps, we could have been more.

"That's why we went out. The stupidest scheme.  
'Twas all a vain plot to win her esteem  
And win her away from her perfect boyfriend.  
But that little goal has been put to an end."

And Lucas sat stunned, as he'd never heard  
Admissions from Jess. Not one single word.  
But what he'd said now... well that was an earful!  
Jess spoke in a tone just shy of tearful.

The two sat a while, with few words to say,  
'Til Jess freely offered that he'd go away.  
Then Luke, as his fam'ly, said he would stick by him.  
But Jess had a mind to promptly deny him.

* * *

**_I enjoyed choosing a selection of songs for this chapter, as their suggestive lyrics seem perfectly suited to the Jess Love. I will admit I've put myself in Rory's shoes here. Wouldn't we all like to do that?  
_**

**_My favourite aspect of this chapter was the contrast between Rory's and Jess's evolving reactions after the accident. At first, Jess was freaking out that he was the only _****_one there to help her (and he has no confidence in his ability to help) while Rory remained calmly stunned_**. T**_hen, when the paramedics arrived, Jess relaxed since she would have the professional care she needed, while Rory, on the other hand, started to freak out at the idea of being separated from him. I think there's something poetic about her subconsciously needing to be with him while, on the other hand, due to his lack of self esteem, he is feeling that he should keep himself away from her. Did that come across? What do you think?_**  


**_I imagine that some of you would think that it was out of character for Jess to admit to Luke that he has a crush on Rory. But in the shell-shocked moments after an accident, I think it's perfectly plausible for Jess to be acting out of character. Also, he has to have said something to Luke at some point because when Jess moves back to Stars Hollow, Luke already knows he's come back for Rory. ("They're still together, Rory and Dean. Just leave it alone Jess.") Luke is not the most perceptive man, so I figure Jess would have had to say something to tip him off.  
_**

**_Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I would appreciate it ever so much!_**


	12. 220: Help Wanted

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! It is because of you that I have continued to work on this monumental task! That's the honest truth. **_

2.20

The bus to The City was hot and distressing.  
His next phase of life was likewise depressing.  
Six months had gone past since seeing his mother.  
He dreaded the moment her hug would him smother.

She'd called him at Luke's on scanty occasion  
But all of her calls were met with evasion.  
The two weren't as close, as two could have been.  
And their last encounter had rendered him mean.

She wasn't so motherly, as mothers go.  
For most of his life, he'd seen her a foe.  
So caught up she was in self-centeredness,  
She saw not the needs of growing young Jess.

So often distracted and so often busy,  
She ceased to be _Mom_, became instead _Lizzie_.  
And, to his devices, was lonely Jess left,  
When lack of a family had left him bereft.

Was many a boyfriend that Lizzie had had.  
She thought Jess should love them like some Dear Old Dad.  
But Jess and those men had scant interaction,  
Since he, from his mother, just posed their distraction.

She, likewise, on them, would rather obsess  
Than give proper thought to forsaken Jess.  
Whenever a guy would make her eyes glitter,  
Then Jess would just scowl, grow that much more bitter.

And when the guys left, as they often did,  
Then Jess, for attention, would make a new bid.  
But some stupid hobby of hers often won,  
More likely than did appeals from her son.

Ironic it was, as story could be,  
That, least of all Jess, could ever foresee:  
To Cash Pierce's gang, she'd driven Jess focus,  
Which ended in deeds that fin'ly she'd notice!

And then, though the violence wasn't his fault,  
She'd thought he'd contributed to the assault.  
His side of the story she hadn't considered,  
Though truth, in his words, was lavishly littered.

So easy she'd found it to ship off her kid,  
Though there was so little he actually did!  
She'd trusted him not, and that was her fault.  
And, in Jess's wounds, it rubbed in more salt.

And now that he'd come to Liz's apartment,  
He was at a lack in the Happy department.  
The one tiny thing that brought him some cheer  
Was, for the time being, she wasn't yet here.

All 'round him he looked at all of the things  
That felt so familiar but no pleasure brings.  
The myriad crap the lodging enclosed  
Did stare back at Jess as though _he'd_ imposed!

Surrounded he was by hobbies unstable:  
The baubles she'd littered across gaudy table  
Where, in such a state of silly tom fool'ry,  
His mother'd been working to fashion some jewel'ry.

And, as was her style of start but not finish,  
The dust on the trinkets, their shine, did diminish.  
She'd left them alone since some fatal day  
When, from them, her int'rest was taken away.

Some paints and some varnish at other location  
Did cordon off space for another craft station.  
He looked down, disgusted, at curious scraps:  
Some rings for key chains and daubed bottle caps.

In every dank corner some plant pots were staying,  
Suspended from nets of her bad macraméing  
And all of his mother's ridiculous pottery!  
Pretended Jess then that his eyes were not watery.

The place was a mess. Nothing was clean.  
Apparent it was she lacked the Danes' gene  
For keeping things tidy, as Luke had been given.  
(For keeping a house, now _that_ man was driven!)

The unopened mail, on floor, was all jumbled.  
The carpet was littered where crumbs had been crumbled.  
The worst of the mess was small kitchenette,  
Where dishes were scattered and counter was wet.

The state of the place was most unforgivable,  
So Jess did some things to make it more livable.  
If he'd share this space, then, it, he'd refine,  
As though Lizzie'd placed a _Help Wanted_ sign.

The plants were unwatered so Jess made a plan  
And, from scuzzy sink, he grabbed a soup can.  
(So long had it sat, it left a rust stain,  
Since she'd left its tin, still wet, near the drain.)

But that's where resolve abruptly just stopped.  
Once done with the can, the can he just dropped.  
The work monumental, in mess he was mired.  
It was a big job. And Jess was so tired.

Again came the pain of intense desperation  
That, after the car crash, had caused his deflation.  
The cruelness of life could make him just seethe.  
He found, in this state, 'twas harder to breathe.

The frank smell of pot came in from the hall  
So windows were opened but they were so small.  
The heat of The City did, further, him swelter.  
Apartment was heated up like an ore smelter!

A baby was crying in neighbouring suite.  
The sirens and screeching came up from the street.  
The sounds he'd once missed, in Hollow's strange silence,  
Accosted him now like some type of vi'lence.

But then did he smirk, clear through his dismay,  
At once, as the Fates did, some silver, crochet.  
All of this torment would surely be fodder  
To make his new stories more truthful and broader.

So then he dug down into his green duffel  
And contents, around, did urgently shuffle  
'Til, into his hand, came trusty notebook  
To write the thoughts down which, mind, overtook.

And Jess carried on with burgeoning story  
So never the once would he think of Rory.  
He daren't allow the visions to brew  
About her blue eyes – and sweetest lips too.

As several hours did pass into night,  
The living room ceased to be very bright.  
The heat was subsiding, as there was a breeze  
Which, his temperature, attempted to ease.

As flames of depression were starting to dwindle,  
His hopes for the future began to rekindle.  
The sweet serenade of sirens below  
Did find Jess's ear and blot out his woe.

And Jess was delighted with work he had written.  
For characters' traits, he'd grown rather smitten.  
The dialog printed was caustic and witty,  
Befitting the nature of those from The City.

The plot had a purpose and followed a plan  
That swelled, in a climax, from where it began.  
And Jess had a sense on where he should take it  
To end the thing right. With time, he would make it.

As, with a plot point, he pensively fought,  
He rubbed on his temple, so deep in his thought.  
When final solution, in Jess's eyes, burned,  
The latches unlocked. His mother returned.

And quickly, in panic, Jess tried to write down  
The notes in his mind that were swimming around  
Ere Liz interrupted his process of thoughts  
And threaded her arms around him like knots.

As Jess scribbled words, as best he was able,  
She called when she saw him set up at her table,  
"My Jessie! My boy! You've finally come home!"  
(As if it weren't she that caused him to roam!)

He grumbled and scowled and wallowed in blame.  
He hated when anyone called him that name,  
But most of all Lizzie (who knew this was so  
Yet still called him Jessie, as did long ago).

And then came the worst: she wrapped her arms snug  
Around angry Jess in insolent hug!  
On innocent cheek she laid out a kiss!  
That _damn_ accident had led him to _this_!

His hand held its pencil. Her hug it could breach.  
But paper was far. His hand couldn't reach.  
The hug rambled on with seeming no end.  
His thoughts on his story, did memory depend.

He sat in the chair, wrapped up from above,  
As Lizzie pretended to give her son love.  
He tried to be patient but dreamt of extraction  
Once Lizzie would think of another distraction.

But Liz was sincere in absolute joy.  
Though knew that her actions would offspring annoy,  
Her pleasure was something she couldn't restrain,  
Since it was so good to see him again!

His dogged resistance secured what Liz thought:  
She knew, in his books, the best she was not  
And knew there was room for her to improve.  
To win back his love, change did her behove.

Attention to him she'd given too little.  
But, in her defence, the boy was a riddle!  
Half of the time he'd pushed her away.  
No wonder she'd missed when he'd wished she would stay!

And, maybe someday, once Jess had matured,  
He'd hear the truth he, as yet, hadn't heard:  
That she had just wanted the best for her son  
And knew that a gang was good for no one.

But try as she did—and lost she some sleep—  
Liz couldn't, from gangs, her wayward son keep.  
To stay in The City, with her, would him taint.  
'Twas better he'd lived with her brother, the saint.

And if that arrangement would no more suffice,  
Then having him back, at least, would be nice!  
She'd keep on his case, make sure he stayed clean,  
And hope, with those brutes, he'd not reconvene.

As Clotho did thoughtfully watch this display,  
She saw his desire to keep Liz at bay.  
To curb stubbornness, she lightened his black:  
To trust his mom's love, perhaps love her back.

Lachesis sat down and rubbed her tired eyes.  
"What a long day!" she chanced to surmise.  
And Clotho turned 'round and offered a smile  
That spoke of the stress they'd felt for a while.

"So now Jess has moved," did murmur Clotho.  
"Your winding of threads has woven it so.  
This distance you've placed should help to protect  
Their vessel of friendship from being shipwrecked.

"But what is it now that we should all do  
To keep their thoughts fresh and in rosy hue?  
We mustn't give rein to forgetfulness.  
Of her, must Jess think, and she think of Jess!"

Lachesis just yawned and stretched out her arms.  
The frantic re-weaving had rendered her harms.  
To fix his impatience had called for much work.  
And, though it was late, she couldn't it shirk.

"He'll call her next week to keep her in touch.  
And, when that goes well, he won't fear as much  
That Rory in hatred of him has been mired.  
He'll find that his fear is all but expired.

"The next of his calls will come much more easy  
Since lack of her anger will make him less queasy.  
And then he will dare to give her his number,  
So his future calls will not hers outnumber.

"The calls will be spaced to give them a distance  
And, to impropriety, grant them resistance,  
And lead them not into destructive temptation,  
Yet frequent enough to maintain their foundation.

"But now I must go and get me some sleep.  
My energy levels have started to seep."  
Her sisters then nodded and turned from her loom.  
They flicked off the light and all left the room.

_**I hope you liked this little look at the relationship between Jess and Liz. I can't believe that Liz is as bad a mother as people make her out to be. For one, if she were really a drug- and booze-addicted, abusive parent, then she really changed 180 degrees when she later appeared on the show! Also, if she were really that awful, why wouldn't Jess have run away from her a long time ago? After all, he has a history of running away when things get too hard to deal with. Furthermore, as it was pointed out to me (by TheDragonflyInn I believe) Jess obviously loved his mother enough to come to Stars Hollow and walk her down the aisle, even though it meant he could face embarrassment seeing Rory again. If Liz were that awful, why would he love her that much? No, I don't believe she was horrible. I just think Jess was a closed-off, rebellious teenager who was willing to fight against perceived injustices, who refused to see Liz's side of the story, and who kind of blew things out of proportion. I hope that characterization came across in this chapter.  
**_

_**I also hope you enjoyed the part about Jess's writing. I enjoyed writing it! It is interesting to me to explore his burgeoning passion for writing.  
**_

_****__**Thank you for reading**_!

_**I hope you will take a moment to put some comments in the field below. If you do, it will give me the strength to keep going!  
**_


	13. 221: Lorelai's Graduation Day

**Sorry for the delay Guys, my creativity has stalled. I can't wait to finish _I Can't Get Started_. It's been a real dog. I know what I want to happen but writing it has been hard. I'm far more interested in the writing I've been doing for season 3. But at least I've been able to tidy up my chapter for _Lorelai's Graduation Day_! And here it is! I hope you like it! If you do, please drop me a line.**

**I also want to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it! You have no idea! This one's for you!  
**

2.21

Her young mind was fertile so, thus, Rory read  
Some good hidden meaning in that which he'd said  
When uttered he things the night of collision.  
And now he was gone. No more her decision.

She simply accepted decisions were made  
And took not a notice that they could be swayed!  
The Fates were concerned, since this was the trend  
That they had been trying to put to an end.

Took Rory no ownership of her own strength.  
She kept, from her mother, her heart, at arm's length.  
The elder was strong and, though that was swell,  
The younger did need to learn strength as well.

Though Rory's emotions had taken direction  
Towards love of Jess, despite insurrection,  
(Especi'lly since Jess had made the phone call),  
Her mom's disapproval did that progress stall.

The elder Gilmore saw black and saw white.  
The gray was much harder to see in the light.  
Black thread was the stubbornest, Clotho recalled.  
And black, in the Gilmores, had long been installed.

So Rory dared not to once contradict her.  
Her mother's opinions did, thusly, constrict her.  
And, in this restriction, there was a new peace.  
Temptation removed, she felt a release.

And that was the crux the Fates sorely pondered.  
When Rory would learn, they once again wondered!  
From much-needed growth she'd started to shrink,  
As Rory stepped back from having to think.

But if she'd been freed from her introspection  
Then why must she suffer from cruel recollection?  
And why is it that she suddenly longs  
To hear once again their fitting car songs?

Her heart felt so strongly she couldn't pretend  
To simply be caught up in missing her friend.  
Romantic attraction was what Rory felt.  
She wanted none of it, but deal had been dealt.

But just when our Rory has learned of the score,  
Does now her dear mother hate Jess even more!  
And even her dad has joined in on the hate.  
Oh why, wondered Rory, must bear she this fate?

She'd so many feelings and words she could say  
And now this boy lived so far and away.  
The world had conspired to keep them apart  
So she'd follow Dean and not her own heart.

But, then, did she think the gap wasn't thus.  
Without even thinking, she'd hopped on a bus.  
Impelled Rory was to give it a try:  
To show that she'd loved him but tell him goodbye.

The route to the city took over two hours  
And finding his park took all of her powers  
And soon half the day had been whiled away.  
She hadn't much time from schedule to stray.

She, crossing her fingers, from cab, disembarked  
And hoped she would find him within this nice park.  
And then she took sight of conspicuous head  
Bent over a book as, contently, he read.

She uttered a greeting and he heard her voice  
And with fond surprise, his soul did rejoice.  
She'd come to The City with visit to pay  
And made much more sweet this glorious day!

"You hungry?" he asked. Replied she with, "Starved."  
He rose from the bench. A path they soon carved.  
They had a light lunch and shopped for some vinyl.  
Then she had some time ere byes became final.

"I hope you don't go for the touristy bait."  
"Perhaps we go up the Empire State?"  
"Up eighty-six floors, we could go," he reckoned,  
"Or else we could go to the hundred and second."

"Up eighty-six floors? A hundred and two?"  
That seemed a bit high just to enjoy a view!  
Though shone her wide eyes an aquamarine,  
By look at her now she'd turned rather green.

"Oh didn't you know? They've got buildings here.  
With some a bit taller than three or four tier.  
But let us do something that's more to your liking.  
There's lots here to see. It's really quite striking."

She thought she preferred to stay further down.  
She liked the safe feeling of feet on the ground.  
So, at her response, "Come on then," he said,  
"I've got an idea. Let's go down instead."

Now, back in the subway, they stopped at a station,  
Their purpose there left to her speculation.  
But Jess knew the route. He led from platform  
And, to his footsteps, her feet did conform.

And, as on they walked, she took in the sights,  
The likes of which brought her certain delights.  
"The brickwork is gorgeous!" she breathily said.  
The smile that he gave her could never be read.

"You have to be careful," he, to her, did say,  
"In this hallowed station, your voice could relay  
Your classified thoughts, your hopes and your fears."  
"What does that mean? Do these walls have ears?"

And then did Jess smirk, a gesture so knowing,  
Though, searching his face, the answers weren't showing.  
His manner was warm but flirtatious too,  
"There's something I'm thinking of sharing with you."

Her heart pattered faster. His smirking grew bolder.  
Jess placed a warm hand aside of her shoulder  
And swiftly her breath caught deep in her throat.  
Her knees felt like water, as if now afloat.

Then, gently, Jess guided her off to the right  
And, under an archway, he caused her excite.  
They stood in the corner quite close to the wall.  
Her knees shook so much she thought she might fall.

Then, after a beat, he said, "Turn around,"  
Which frightened her heart. Her mind did confound.  
But courage consented and hushed her surprise  
'Til, as afterthought, he said, "Close your eyes."

She flew in a tizzy to ponder his schemes  
And lapsed into dangerous urges and dreams.  
He paused for a bit but, ere she'd critique it,  
His voice came to her. Said, "Tell me a secret."

The words were so close she felt he was near.  
She pictured his lips up close to her ear.  
His voice carried 'round like light on the air.  
She caref'lly turned 'round—but Jess wasn't there.

A moment of shock and displeasure mixed  
When she saw how distance between them was fixed.  
He'd moved 'cross the room, walked dozens of feet.  
Across the expanse, their eyes did then meet.

He watched her a bit then turned to his corner  
And more gorgeous words fell down to adorn her.  
_A gall'ry for whisp'ring_, thought Rory, amazed.  
And, with an excitement, her eyes fairly blazed.

"Whisper a secret," he tried yet again.  
"And no one will hear you. Except that I can."  
Though Jess spoke towards the wall at his corner,  
His words travelled 'round and fell on her shoulder.

And Rory watched on, as cool passers-by  
Strode past though the square, as if nothing awry.  
She turned to her corner and thought what to say.  
What secret to tell to her Jess on this day?

If she'd had more courage she'd tell him the truth.  
But she daren't say, in manner uncouth,  
The words on her mind that, though they be fact,  
Depicted emotions on which she'd not act,

Since Emily Post would tell her, forsooth,  
She, while with another, should not bare that truth.  
And Lane also said, a week or so prior,  
That telling Jess that would a break-up require.

Plus now that New York was where he would stay  
There wasn't much point, those words, to relay.  
From sharing that much, she'd have to abstain.  
She'd have to confide a fact more mundane.

She stared at the marble, its glossy fine lines,  
And followed its earthy and pretty designs.  
And then, while she failed to wake up her brain,  
New words were then carried. He'd spoken again.

His voice seemed so close, she felt it like breath,  
'Til heart palpitations warned exquisite death.  
Yet leaned she more closely, his words not to miss  
'Til language caressed her, as though with a kiss.

He sought to attain the thoughts that she knew.  
"If you tell a secret, I've got one for you.  
Secrets we say here," Jess deftly coerced,  
"Will not be repeated. But you should go first."

"There's something I'll tell you, but don't you dare laugh."  
She primed then to speak of embarrassing gaffe.  
"I have a plush chicken I call Colonel Clucker.  
And sometimes at bedtime, for him, I'm a sucker."

And then came his chuckle, as Rory'd expected.  
And, from up on high, their laughter descended.  
Then turned she to him and met happy face  
And never the sight of his glee would erase.

That wasn't the secret he'd hoped he would get  
(Though charming it was as she voiced her regret).  
But secret was given so now his was due.  
He sighed now to speak of what sorely was true.

His words otherworldly, though station was bustling,  
With travellers talking and travellers hustling,  
"I'm glad that you came here to see me today.  
I've missed you. You know... since I've been away."

His voice was so raw with blatant emotion,  
It seemed to imply a kind of devotion.  
It tugged at her heartstrings, deep down inside.  
It lead to a longing she couldn't abide.

She stepped from the corner. She'd heard now enough.  
She coughed a wee bit. Her throat felt quite rough.  
And, just in that moment, it wasn't the same:  
This truth-telling ceasing to seem like a game.

They met in the middle (once nearer by far)  
And Rory flashed back to his speech in her car.  
She saw, in his eyes, the fear she was feeling.  
He'd told her too much. Her mind... it was reeling.

And so she set out to lighten the mood  
And mentioned that she was just starving for food.  
So he led the way to food and potations.  
And spoke they no more of his declarations.

Enjoyed they an hour, but then he grew glum:  
Her time had arrived to return whence she'd come.  
On bus, she stepped up and soon she'd be gone.  
So courage, or folly, then Jess drew upon.

He knew that he'd never get chance such as this.  
To not ask the question, he'd be so remiss.  
He spoke of the topic that they'd abstained from  
When fin'lly he asked of her why she had come.

So loaded it was, a question to ask.  
But, though it was hard, she set to the task  
To answer the question as best as she could.  
It would be so easy, if she understood.

She wanted to tell him she hated the rift  
And, if he'd come back, she'd cherish the gift.  
But that was a thought she couldn't reveal.  
It scared her to speak of what she'd grown to feel.

But he was perceptive! How could he not see  
How dear to her heart he'd come now to be?  
She stared out the window into his dark eyes  
And wished he could see her without her disguise.

She knew not the reasons upon which he'd left,  
That day he had come here and left her bereft.  
Perhaps Luke had ordered him under duress.  
Perhaps he'd just wanted a change of address.

And not that it mattered since it was official:  
She still had a boyfriend, though so artificial.  
She must let Jess go. Of him she can't have.  
And, for her poor heart, she yearned for a salve.

So many good answers just begged to be said  
But there was but one she could say instead.  
The reason she gave was he'd said no goodbye  
And all of the rest just couldn't apply.

The Fates watched the two and heard their goodbyes.  
Poor Clotho had tears streaming from her dark eyes.  
Lachesis was saddened but she remained staid.  
Atropos to bed, in ruins, she laid.

But though the Fates pained to see separation,  
They knew, in their hearts, the need for probation.  
She'd proven her strength did not yet awake  
And Jess had his own great journey to make.

**Please review my story! I would appreciate it so much! Which parts did you like? Which did you not like? Are the chapters too long? Could you tell what was happening in this chapter or was the poetry format confusing?**


	14. 222a: I Can't Keep Focussed

**There are so many things I wanted to accomplish with this chapter. So, so many! I worked on it for a long time, then I got discouraged, then I put it away for a while, then I decided to break it up into smaller chunks. It was getting so long! Anyway, I suspect this episode will be a three-parter (and it still won't cover all the nuances I originally wanted it to). But, ah well, I just want to get it out there and out of my hair! I hope you enjoy it more than I do.**

2.22

As daytime's first rays streamed into her window,  
Now Rory rolled over and groaned in her pillow.  
This day she, herself, had started to hate,  
Since bus had arrived, the day before, late.

The way that she'd acted had been such a joke.  
She'd said something then 'bout blaming a stroke.  
Now Rory's good rep was smeared with a stain.  
Seemed, all that she loved, she'd poured down the drain.

Now Rory was mournful she'd missed the occasion  
And wondrous good cheer of her mom's graduation.  
The rite of that passage she should have been at  
To see her best friend wear a black tassel hat.

Her mother was angry but quick to excuse  
And too generous with clemency's truce.  
But Rory'd laid out her painstaking plan  
To punish herself and luxuries ban.

The Fates had observed the scene for a spell,  
With hardly a hope that it would go well.  
And, as they'd expected, young Rory kept mum  
And, richer in strength, she did not become.

They'd, to a late dinner, decided to go.  
And though, of the truth, her mother did know,  
She wouldn't confirm her mom's speculation  
That her love of Jess had been the causation.

So, this gruesome morning, did Rory wake early.  
She'd slept not a wink and now she felt surly.  
She wanted to cry over all she had done  
But couldn't regret those parts that were fun.

Just seeing the boy did treatment procure  
And sated the longing, so lacking a cure.  
She hoped she'd get over his kindness and tricks  
Before her veins called out for another fix.

Now Rory, in grieving, grumpily moaned.  
And, as she tossed covers, she tiredly groaned.  
She, from her warm bed, did slowly remove.  
That she could greet day, she'd try now to prove.

At least there were things on which she could focus  
(As, with shiny thread, the Fates did their hocus):  
With Chilton's elections did Rory assist,  
While Sookie and Jackson were topping her list.

The joyful assignments were now in full bloom  
To dress Sookie's wedding to her ardent groom.  
The task that good Rory would tackle today:  
The bundling, in tulle, of almond dragée.

So now Rory trudged from bed to the shower  
And past, from her skin, attempted to scour.  
And when she was dressed and cleanly was scrubbed,  
She went to the almonds. She bleary eyes rubbed.

She set to the task of apportioning  
The almonds in bundles then tying a string  
Of pink silken ribbon around each's tulle.  
And Rory, for almonds, resisted her drool.

With so many tables and settings at each  
The total of bundles would take time to reach.  
The job, she suspected, would take her four hours.  
And, when she was done, she'd start on the flowers.

With such mindless work her fantasy reigned,  
Since Rory kept mind inefficiently reined.  
So bleary she was, and so tired too.  
To keep herself focussed was so hard to do.

The sugary almonds looked up like shrewd eyes  
And like a young hoodlum for truth they were spies.  
"Why did you come here?" was written in stare  
'Til Rory lost focus and stared at thin air.

'Twas quite a bit later when she did awake  
To sense her own staring and give head a shake.  
_I've made my decision!_ she thought to herself  
And put all her daydreams once more on a shelf.

Some more little bundles did find a success  
Before any thoughts broke through about Jess  
To find their way past good Rory's defences,  
Since, for the time-being, she focused her senses.

As tulle bundles, finished, grew to a good pile,  
Then Rory relaxed and started to smile.  
So, then, she sat back and stretched out her arm  
And glimpsed fireplace, with mortared brick charm.

In rush of a daydream then back Rory was  
Amidst subway platform's bustle and buzz,  
As Jess placed his palm upon Rory's shoulder  
And drew her aside with eyes all a-smolder.

"Tell me a secret," she heard in an echo  
Much louder than any she'd heard in the metro.  
That moment then Rory began to relive:  
A secret she'd had, that she couldn't give.

Her eyes drifted shut. Head lolled to the side.  
She thought of a kiss that she'd never tried,  
As words he had spoken accosted her thoughts  
And made her heart flutter and tied her in knots.

"No!" muttered Rory and pressed hands to ear  
Though no other soul, those echoes, could hear.  
'Twas Dean she was with and, with him, would stay.  
Extraneous thoughts she sought out to slay.

She grabbed at the tulle and cut off some more  
To fix, once again, her mind on her chore.  
The next of the bundles were tied really tightly  
As, at them, she glared with fortitude mighty.

The ribbons she curled at too slow a pace,  
Since scissors she held with awkward embrace.  
(Her wrist did remain a little bit slow  
From where it was broken in car crash's blow.)

Then Rory did sigh and rubbed on her wrist,  
As scene of that night did shroud her in mist.  
Some words she recalled and sported a frown.  
"You should be with me," was what he'd laid down.

Again did she sigh, and lip did she chew.  
There wasn't much more that Rory could do  
But try a bit harder to keep thoughts at bay  
And focus her mind on wrapping dragée.

Despite the delays that plagued its accretion,  
The pile of tulle bundles did reach its completion.  
She looked at the time and counted hours' ticks.  
What should have been four, had taken her six!

The rest of the week went much the same way.  
She tried but oft failed to keep dreams at bay.  
The more that her mind would conjure up scenes,  
The more she bade focus her mind's eye on Dean's.

At Chilton, did Paris strive t'wards president.  
And need of some help she found evident.  
For running mate, Paris poor Rory had spied  
And what Paris wanted would not be denied.

So Rory was wrapped up in tedious task  
To fashion some buttons, since Paris did ask.  
And, without the help of her generous mother,  
For each hour worked she'd have wasted another.

And, just to add onto her life's complications,  
Was something now happening 'tween her relations.  
The morning of wedding, her mom sat her down  
And stated her dad would, more, be around.

And now Rory thought of what she'd not had,  
A family of three: a child, mom and dad!  
This turn of events augmented her trance.  
What week it had been for life and romance!

**I wanted to go into Rory's state of mind a bit here, to show the hysteria that would lead to the kiss. Maybe I went a bit overboard. I don't know. Please drop me a line to let me know what you think. You don't have to say much. Anything is appreciated and indeed met with excitement!**


	15. 222b: I Can't Stay Away

2.22b

Since Rory's own heart did Rory not face,  
The Fates turned, instead, towards a cold case:  
To Chris and to Lorelai, once so in love,  
Who found, once again, they fit like a glove.

With business unfinished, they now had a chance  
To settle some things, to marry, perchance.  
And Clotho, the most, was rooting for Chris  
Since, like the young Gilmore, she'd waited for this.

Now Clotho sat down to see what she could  
And thrilled when she heard their banter was good,  
With Chris asking if a repeat would be right  
And Lorelai's giggle in thought of their night.

Their banter conformed to Clotho's own taste  
Since their similarities Clotho embraced.  
The two bore their threads in riots of colour  
With beautiful harmony. Brighter, not duller.

Atropos sat down, alongside her sibling  
And couldn't resist some good-natured ribbing.  
"You think mighty highly of work that you've done  
Since watching those two you seem to find fun!"

"You know I'm a sucker for threads that can match  
Of course do I love it when those threads attach  
To form a good twist for mortals to mate!  
And Lorelai, now, with Chris is so great!"

Atropos then nodded but offered her thoughts.  
Said, "Matching is fine, when tying in knots,  
But give me some contrast within a good weave.  
When sparks start to flying my eyes won't take leave!"

"Oh Attie," did Clotho, to sister, reply,  
As Clotho did roll her eyes to the sky.  
"You always did crave the loves more dramatic  
Where mortals collide, creating a static.

"I guess that you're rooting instead for a pairing  
Of Lorelai's teasing with Lucas's glaring?"  
"Of course, my dear sister! You know that it's true."  
Then Clotho admitted, "Their pairing's good too.

"But while you may call yourself a Java Junkie,  
I lean more towards a Balcony Buddy,  
Since Chris and this woman are so much alike  
And they two, together, have garnered a tyke."

The eyes of Atropos then sort of bugged out.  
She kept her voice calm but wanted to shout,  
"But she and her daughter both love Luke so much!  
And Lorelai's daydreams revolve 'round Luke's touch!"

Though Clotho, those words, just could not deny  
She smiled at her sister and slightly did sigh.  
"I guess it's a topic that we must agree  
Is one upon which we must disagree!

"But one thing on which we can fully agree  
Is Chris with his Sherry should no longer be!"  
Said Clotho at last. It raised up a brow.  
Atropos could argue but left it for now.

The two then addressed the Sister yet quiet  
And hoped her tie-breaker would rule out a riot.  
A hearing she held, as though in a court.  
Discussions were epic and none were cut short.

While talk at Olympus did flow without end,  
A boy from New York, his way, did now wend.  
The path of his feet was true contradiction  
Of plans the Fates had that he stay in eviction.

She'd come to The City to find him in park  
And arrow of Cupid had, straight to it's mark,  
Shot right through the air to pierce wanting heart  
And torn his decision to stay all-apart.

For surely since Rory had come look for him,  
She held not to malice nor anger so grim.  
Perhaps even still it meant she had feelings  
That dabbled in lusty or romantic dealings!

And, must Jess admit, if must he be truthful,  
That, from little hamlet, his person's removal  
Had done not a thing to ease his own urge  
To, into her tresses, his fingers submerge.

Then all of those thoughts, in sudden profusion  
Had settled his heart of its tender confusion.  
For where he should live, it tipped right the scales.  
The wind made a change and puffed out his sails.

While Liz was at work, he'd packed bag again.  
He'd flicked out the light and gone to catch train.  
And train did him shuttle towards other station  
Where bus could then rectify Jess's location.

So simple it was to purchase the ticket.  
A beeline he'd made towards waiting wicket.  
He'd boarded the bus and claimed his own seat.  
The bus pulled away to distance defeat.

But as, in his seat, he'd watched passing miles,  
The closer he'd gotten, the more he'd feared trials.  
Not least of his worry was uncle's reception  
Since, last time he'd seen him, he'd made a confession.

Now Jess had snuck into the diner's apartment.  
(So easy it was without the bombardment  
Of nosiest neighbours that he'd ever known  
Since Townies, for once, had left diner alone.)

As Luke was awaited, Jess went 'round the place.  
With words rushing back, he started to pace.  
He rued the admissions that, raw and so clear,  
Had slipped from his lips to Luke's waiting ear.

Now Jess was embarrassed he'd, then, turned to mush  
And said way too much, to Luke, of his crush.  
But Jess had no time to fret about this.  
Luke entered the room and found it amiss.

They spoke of his staying, which grew rather heated  
As Luke wished to know how that would be treated.  
Requirements now were falling to Jess.  
That things should be different he must acquiesce.

And Jess thought that, really, it wasn't so bad  
To make some concessions to life he had had.  
Jess offered to help. He turned a new leaf.  
Then Luke crossed a line and gave him some grief.

Recalling the talk that they'd had on the bridge,  
Luke voiced an assumption, some facts did abridge:  
Said Rory was happy to be still with Dean.  
And Jess should concede and not intervene.

Some words can put noses downright out of joint.  
Jess tried to save face but Luke stuck to his point.  
Indignant embarrassment made Jess see red.  
He gritted his teeth. "I heard what you said!"

That he'd keep his distance his words seemed to ring.  
'Course Jess Mariano would do no such thing.  
His exit was loud and sullen and brash.  
That Jess hadn't changed, Luke knew in a flash.

**Please let me know what you think of my poem.**  
**Do you have a favourite part so far?**  
**I get so excited to receive your comments!**  
**And excitement is what makes me want to continue with the project.**

**Thanks for reading! More to come...  
**


	16. 222c: I Can't Get Started

**Any of you mythology buffs will likely see a flaw in this chapter. I think Atropos is actually supposed to be the oldest Fate, but I've made her the youngest. As I see it, my story has given her a pretty boring job compared to her sisters. Whereas, in my story, Lachesis and Clotho have demanding jobs that require continuous adjustments, the only thing Atropos has to do is cut threads and, in this story, there aren't many threads to be cut! So, in order to give Atropos a purpose, I've tried to give her the most dramatic, excitable personality of the three. You'll see more of this later. Having given her this nature, it makes her seem younger to me, compared to her no-nonsense sisters. Plus, it seems pretty typical for older sisters to stick the youngest with the lamest job. So for the purposes of this story, Atropos is the youngest. I feel OK about this misrepresentation since I've used a few others already and no one's complained. For example, traditionally, Lachesis doesn't use a loom and doesn't weave threads (she only measures them) and Clotho doesn't use a spinning wheel (she uses a spindle) and doesn't spin yarn with colours.**

**I never remember to mention this... until today: I don't own these characters. I don't own the basic plot. But none of you thought I did, right? The only things I own are the way the story is worded in rhymes, and the extra scenes that didn't appear on the show. Yadda, yadda.**

**Now on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think.**

2.22c

Olympus, meanwhile, was quite unaware  
What mortals were up to on earth way down there.  
The hearing went on as on Fates discussed.  
For Lorelai's heart, they quibbled and fussed.

Both Clotho's opinion and that of Atropos  
Drew a quite a large crowd, as Gods grew to focus.  
The cases they'd heard, both Chris's and Luke's,  
Were solemn when stated and met no rebukes.

Exhibits were tendered (all named _A_ through _P_)  
Which detailed their interests, their goals, history,  
Their heart-warming thoughts (first Luke's and then Chris's),  
Imagined and actual touches and kisses.

Those traits that good Lorelai thought were the best  
And features of each which made her impressed  
Were weighed against traits which conflicts did find  
When their traits with Lorelai's each were combined.

Atropos then sought to deal final blow  
By submitting facts under _Exhibit O_.  
To all the Gods present, this Fate explained how  
Something would change near nine months from now.

A murmur went up throughout all who'd gathered.  
Some Gods were surprised, some Goddesses shattered.  
Lachesis called out to regain some order,  
But found she, herself, the news was a snorter!

Each Fate swayed the Gods and conjured up sparks  
By tugging their heartstrings with closing remarks.  
Their cases were equally strong, through fine speech,  
And each Goddess there saw virtue in each.

While Clotho felt good about her own case,  
She thought that her sister, perhaps, won the race.  
She thought that Atropos the victory stole  
With final exhibit, her Ace in the hole.

Lachesis did listen and solemnly judge  
Then made her decision and deigned not to budge.  
Then nodded Lachesis and took hold of threads.  
She held her own verdict, but over their heads.

And then did Lachesis make haste to her work  
While all others present did look 'round berserk.  
"But which is the man with whom she will be?"  
Lachesis replied, "My Sisters, you'll see!"

The Gods and the Goddesses, all 'cept Lachesis,  
Did grumble and groan that she'd remained speechless.  
The throng from the room Lachesis then steered.  
And, after a moment, the courtroom was cleared.

Now Clotho, with sister Atropos, did share  
A look of exhaustion, a look of despair.  
Then listlessly Clotho, while wearing a frown,  
Shrugged both her shoulders and then she looked down.

She sought out good Lorelai, pondering plot,  
But sight of that Gilmore was _not all _she got!  
And seeing a scene, she had an attack!  
Right there in Stars Hollow, that Jess had come back!

She gasped. "Look there Attie! Just look at the scene  
Of Rory and Jess so close on the green!  
Lachesis come quickly! Something's gone wrong!"  
Lachesis dropped skeins and hurried along.

"My Gods! _Jess _is there and look where he stands!  
There in Stars Hollow, upon the Inn's lands!"  
"But how did he get there? His thread was all tied.  
How left he the city?" then Clotho replied.

"The way that he got there is not the concern.  
The way we can fix this is what we must learn!  
Come look at her eyes. They sparkle with glee!  
This Jess's return could disastrous be!"

Since Rory had seen him, she quickly went over  
Across the green grass and pretty new clover.  
From Heaven above, the _La-la-la's _rang,  
As blissfully ignorant seraphim sang.

The Fates rued the sound. Wished singing would cease.  
To deal with this matter they needed some peace.  
But what could they do since Rory had seen  
The boy that she loved had arrived on the scene?

Then questioned the girl why Jess had drawn near.  
"What-" struggled Rory, "Why are you here?"  
The Fates had a sinking suspicion they knew  
What he'd have a mind to suddenly do.

Said Clotho to others, "I'll lighten the red  
Of fibres I've spun within Jess's thread!  
The change to his palette should make him more meek.  
Advances t'ward Rory he'll less likely seek!"

Then Clotho abruptly did turn to her right,  
So blind to her sisters in all of her fright,  
And beeline she made straight into the track  
Of sister Atropos, with kind of a smack!

Then tumbled the Sisters down, onto the floor,  
And grumbling something became their rapport.  
"Ow!" did Atropos cry out and then grieve.  
Lachesis her sisters, from floor, set to heave.

The Fates scrambled 'round to right their collision,  
Lachesis's hand a handy provision,  
While, down there on earth, Jess said he'd moved back  
And, with proclamation, brought all back on track.

Lachesis shrieked, "What? But how could this be?"  
To each of her sisters she made inquiry,  
"Did you know of this? Did you see it coming?"  
She placed hand on heart, incessantly drumming.

But Rory just stared at the boy's earnest features.  
He seemed the most sweet of all the earth's creatures.  
And though Rory's tongue was tied in a tie  
She managed to murmur to Jess, "But... what... why?"

The meaning for this she needed to know  
Since surely her fantasies couldn't be so!  
But, in Jess's eyes, a warmness did brew  
When said he so simply, "I just wanted to."

Then all Rory's wants came into her head  
And more into motives she suddenly read.  
The daydreams she'd had, throughout the long week  
Now grappled supremely to mind's forefront seek!

His gaze took a hold and warmed her throughout  
And suddenly Rory felt, without a doubt,  
That Jess had returned, as she had hoped dear,  
So he could, to her, be that much more near.

To curb his red fibres did Clotho still push,  
While awkwardly moving and rubbing her tush.  
Lachesis, however, had looked down and said,  
With fear in her heart, "It's too late for red!"

"Some silver!" did panicked Lachesis then cry.  
So, to this new task, did Clotho comply.  
"The silver distracts. We need some right now!  
We need some distraction! We need it! And how!"

"Quick!" shrieked Atropos, while desperately viewing  
(And secretly gleeful at all that was brewing).  
So Clotho, her cupboards, then opened and closed  
But finding the silver some obstacles posed.

But finally silver her searching produced  
And spun she some silver to distraction boost.  
Her sister Lachesis took Clotho's new work  
And shiny new ribbons she twisted, berserk.

She fashioned some bright and flashy new strings  
And, tethered on ends, some dangly things.  
She dangled the ribbons, both this way and that.  
As though she were playing with two little cats.

In front of the mortals, threads tempted like carrots,  
Yet silver, it seemed, was missing some merits.  
Of shiny distractions they witnessed no trace,  
As Rory imagined a stolen embrace.

Some passions now coursed through all Rory's veins  
And, in her new vigour, she'd thrown off her reins  
To take some quick steps, despite all the harms,  
And wrap 'round her Jess with both of her arms.

And having done this, her lips would now press  
Upon the two lips of startled young Jess.  
But, once he caught on, returned he the favour  
As their first true kiss he started to savour.

The Sisters cried out all synchronously:  
Poor Clotho yelled, "No! This just cannot be!"  
"Oh No!," wailed Lachesis. "We found him too late!"  
Atropos, cheered, "Yes! Took Rory the bait!"

The Sisters, to youngest, then turned with a shock.  
Atropos, in shame, their gazes did block.  
"'My Gods!' was my meaning," Atropos corrected.  
In her pretty eyes was restraint now reflected.

Lachesis raised brow at youngest of sisters  
But speaking her mind would result in tongue twisters.  
So, shaking her head, to Clotho she sung,  
"I wish we'd had time to hamper his tongue!

"It's too late for silver. The kissing's occurred."  
Then Clotho rubbed temples and sadly concurred.  
"So what do we do?" Lachesis did moan.  
Atropos watched on as Clotho did groan.

In Heaven-on-Earth, the kiss did persist  
As Rory's advances did Jess not resist.  
His hankering hands dared wrap then around  
As his love for her began to abound.

As elder Fates spoke, solutions were weighed  
And spoke they of how their two were dismayed  
That she had forgotten to think of her Dean.  
By Clotho an option was suddenly seen.

And swift to her skein, in hope, Clotho flew  
To add to it fibres of vibrant true blue  
So Rory would think and then realize  
She shouldn't be kissing this one of her guys.

So, though Jess's arms wrapped 'round her so right  
And though his warm lips awakened delight,  
The meaning of actions now came into sight  
And Rory pulled from him with all of her might.

The Sisters' insistence young Rory then heard  
And then she bid Jess to not say a word.  
And then 'cross the grass, from him, the girl trotted.  
A course to her mother the Fates, for her, plotted.

Since Jess hadn't stayed where he had been put,  
Their previous plans were rendered kaput.  
Since Rory, they'd found, was often more pliable,  
A new plan, for her, might be more reliable.

So, though running mates had secured the support  
Of Chilton's school band, their duo fell short.  
Opponents, in votes, they hadn't surmounted.  
But Fates had a plan that the votes be recounted.

So, quick as can be, the Fates rigged the race  
So Paris and Rory would soon leave this place  
And spend summer months in Washington town  
So Rory's new passions could soon simmer down.

Seemed Rory's new yellow had, just now, kicked in  
And thoughts of her love now coursed deep within.  
For Rory, Lachesis laid out a campaign  
To hamper her tongue and those passions restrain.

"And what of poor Jess, while sitting at home?"  
Atropos then asked, her heart in maelstrom.  
"Pursuing this course, you must both foresee  
When Rory won't call, then hurt he will be!"

"His passions, arisen, we'll set out to quell.  
We must calm him down, distract him as well.  
We'll fashion some silver to get him to write  
And stories he crafts will be his delight."

Lachesis sat down in front of her loom  
And quickly, her work, the Fate did resume.  
And once all the threads were set in the plan,  
The work she'd done prior she started to scan.

She looked to the night when things first went wrong.  
The weave showed that Jess did, in City, belong.  
To send Jess to Liz and put the plot right,  
Lachesis had worked late into that night.

Lachesis remembered her frantic re-weaving  
And rubbed at her temples, no headache relieving.  
Now somewhere in fabric a rogue thread did wrap  
Perhaps far too tightly, perhaps with a gap.

Lachesis searched closely for error and groaned.  
Not seeing her blunder, she suddenly moaned,  
"I don't know what happened or how threads were mired!  
But that settles it! I can't work when I'm tired!"

**Wow. Over 40 visits to Chapter 15 and not one single review for it. Seriously? No one thought the last chapter was interesting in any way at all? Why do people read it if it isn't interesting?**

**Now, having said all that, I did get an amazing review for Chapter 10 from a wonderful anonymous reader. Thank you so much, anonymous reader! You have restored my faith in the world!**

**Since the "pretty pleases" don't seem to be doing anything, maybe a friendly guilt trip will. **

**I spent 12 hours in 2 days, ignoring the people who care about me, so that I could finish 2.22b and 2.22c. That's not including the many uncounted hours I've worked on these chapters since I started them over 5 months ago. I spent a further 6 hours yesterday plugging along at other chapters coming up. **

**A review only takes 5 minutes. Just sayin'.**

**Oh well, at least I'm enjoying the process lately. At least I'm pleasing myself. It's marvellous having time off work so that I can dedicate so much time to a silly, pointless hobby.**

**If you thought this chapter was in any way interesting, or noteworthy, or stupid, or good, or ****_any_****thing, please drop me a line. Especially let me know if the action is moving along too slowly. I've been trying to write segues between sections, but if the segues aren't necessary, then maybe I can cut corners there so that I can just finish this silly project already!**


	17. 301a: Cruel Summer

**Yay! Season 2 is finished! Now we're getting to the good stuff. At least I hope it will be good. We'll see. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story throughout all of these chapters! **

**And a special thanks to the readers who reviewed the previous chapter. Your reviews filled me with "warm fuzzies" and made me happy about my story again! **

**Thanks also to Jessjunky who brainstormed with me about 7 months ago. Some of this chapter is born out of our conversation. I hope you'll like it. **

**Well, I'm impatient. So, on with the story…**

3.01a Cruel Summer

He gathered the mail, each day, in a stack  
But none was from her so he couldn't write back.  
He waited two weeks but nothing was heard,  
No phone call, no letter, no sociable word.

He couldn't just ask to get her address  
And Luke in these matters was rather hopeless.  
So Jess took the matters into his own hands,  
Since such was the strength of Jess's thread's strands.

He tracked the postman on all daily rounds.  
He kept a safe distance. He uttered no sounds  
And tried not to laugh as Mail Carrier Kirk  
Did clums'ly go 'bout his route's daily work.

At ev'ry mailbox, Kirk's walking was stopped  
Whereat, in the box, some letters he dropped.  
And Jess, down the block, would likewise there freeze  
Behind some parked cars, tall bushes or trees.

When onlookers did his mission abort,  
Well Jess had a book, a trusty cohort.  
He'd pull it out swiftly from pocket of jeans  
As was his most normal of all his routines.

And when the onlookers would cease with their stares  
Then Jess carried on with former affairs.  
He'd scoot down the street to catch up with Kirk  
And, from a safe distance, in bushes, he'd lurk.

And there'd come the time when Kirk would bestow  
Upon _certain_ mailbox, ere turning to go,  
A bundle of letters which held a prospect  
For solving the problems in Jess's project.

So when he decided the coast was all clear,  
Jess opened the mailbox, inspected its gear.  
All this did he do, for over a week.  
Some covert intel he sought out to sneak.

The boxes he checked—Gilmore, Forrester—  
Could surely contain some letters from her.  
And, written in pen by her fingers and thumb,  
They'd bear an address, from where they had come.

(Though Jess had suspected she'd write some to Lane,  
And from those good letters her address could gain,  
The elder Kim's mailbox he never did touch  
Since no other woman could scare Jess so much.)

Before this routine dipped into monotony  
And had the appeal of cerebral lobotomy,  
There came the fine day when his shadowy mission  
Produced some results and came to fruition.

At end of his quest came pleasant surprise  
(With packet a sight for sorest of eyes!)  
Though letter, in virtue, was rather unclean,  
For it was addressed to deplorable Dean.

Jess thought, for a moment, of letter's retention  
So Dean would be lacking in Rory's attention.  
But _that _misdeed might be traced back to him.  
He'd not take that chance, however it slim.

Besides, there was hope the letter was good.  
Jess kept optimistic as best as he could,  
By holding a hope that the letter's contents  
Would speak of a fav'rable turn of events.

Jess patted his pockets, not once, rather twice.  
In search of his notepad and writing device.  
Then, into his hand, his pen made an entrance.  
Of notepad, however, he found no known presence.

This moment with nuisance so surely was packed.  
Today, came the letter but notepad he lacked!  
The only real paper he had on his person  
Belonged to his novel that barred note's insertion!

(See, Jess had no qualms about, into a book,  
Inscribing his thoughts and thorough outlook.  
But anything other than proper critique,  
Was crime against lit'rature's due, so to speak.)

At luck, or his lack, then Jess his head shook.  
And then he set out to marring his book  
He loathed to deface a book in this way.  
Utility, though, did morals outweigh.

So into the margin he wrote address down.  
While bearing, on face, a rancorous frown.  
Then into the box the letter he thrust  
Abruptly the box he closed with disgust.

One day, the next week, was sunny and warm.  
Jess tucked a good novel beneath his strong arm.  
And stuffed in the book was paper aplenty  
To write down his thoughts. And now Jess had many.

Jess found a good spot 'neath leafiest tree  
Where sunlight spilled down, dappled but free.  
And from his deep pocket, he pulled out a pen  
To try to put pen to paper again.

At first did he start with simple "Dear Rory,"  
But there did he pause to drum up his story.  
With pen to his lips, Jess gazed to the north,  
Then words of his love abruptly rushed forth.

Then signed he the letter with mention of love,  
A masterpiece written he should be proud of.  
He sat back and read. Then quickly he soured.  
This wasn't the moment. In shyness he cowered.

His heart was too naked in this early version.  
To saying so much, Jess felt an aversion.  
So that page he tore to tiniest pieces  
Which fell on the lawn and blew in the breezes.

Began he, anew, this time fairly bluffing.  
His second attempt did, really, say nothing.  
He crumpled the page. Threw that in the lake.  
Another new sheet did quickly he take.

On this, he poured forth his thoughts and confusion  
Which only her answers could bring resolution.  
Just what was she thinking in Washington town?  
Did she think of Jess—or only that clown?

Jess grumbled again upon reading this letter  
There must be a way to write it much better.  
For all of his practice and all of his skill  
The words were defying his hopes and his will.

The truth was he had not the tiniest clue  
Of what he should write or what he should do.  
She'd left him alone, his self-esteem sinking,  
Without any word of what she was thinking.

The meaning of kiss he hadn't yet heard.  
She hadn't, to Jess, sent one single word!  
Yet, twice more that week, did Dean get a letter.  
Of love from that girl, seemed Dean was a getter.

(See, Jess had kept checking the other's mailbox  
As simple it was, without any locks,  
And his curiosity had him compelled  
So 'gainst his good sense he'd daily rebelled.

And each day he'd hoped to read on Dean's face  
That Rory'd requested that they put some space  
Between them. In fact, he'd geared for a fight.  
But nothing did seem to Dean's anger incite.)

His fourth draft was packed with anger defined  
Of how she could kiss him, then pay him no mind.  
Had she _any _idea how much that had hurt,  
For her to rebuff after such a good flirt?

He reread this too and, finally, smiled  
As heaps of his spite were, in letter, piled.  
But then, with a frown, did Jess slowly cool.  
A possible thought did, hate, overrule.

Maybe her reasons were steeped sage and wise.  
Maybe more knowledge burned 'neath her blue eyes.  
This letter, as well, opposed all his aims.  
He reached for his lighter and set it in flames.

As Clotho passed by her mystical portal  
She glanced down on earth, towards the fine mortal.  
She witnessed how Jess, with pen in his hand,  
Was thoroughly wrapped in the writing they'd planned.

She smiled to herself, just knowing his fate.  
This Jess, once he'd grown, would start to create  
A body of work to earn him some praise.  
He'd make a fine author, on one of these days!

She peered a bit closer, all set to peruse  
Which tale was, today, inspired by his Muse.  
A letter, instead, did Clotho then see.  
Her eyes bugged out more when she saw addressee!

She called for Lachesis to witness as well  
How silver did not, thoughts of Rory, dispel.  
Seemed writing alone was a feeble distraction.  
A more robust plan they must put into action!

The fifth, sixth and seventh attempts that he made  
Just like those before did not make the grade.  
As Jess was destroying another attempt,  
He heard sudden words of playful contempt.

"I see from the way your papers all flitter  
In blast zone around you, that you like to litter.  
From look at the way the stack on your knees  
So rapidly dwindles, you also kill trees!"

So shrewd were the words the stranger had flung,  
Surprise did arrest him and held fast his tongue.  
He looked up to see a self-assured blonde  
Who strode towards Jess ere he could respond.

And when she arrived she plunked down right by him,  
Crossing her legs so closely beside him.  
Unlike most the others in snooty small town,  
She seemed like a friend when first she sat down.

And, had this strange girl not looked so damn cute,  
Then Jess would have gored her with anger acute  
To see she, at once, would be scared away  
And not there, beside him, be tempted to stay.

But Jess held his tongue and she didn't grovel.  
"You writing the great American novel?"  
She asked of him then and Jess kind of snorted.  
His hatred of her then, kind of, aborted.

An answer he had, to Jess's surprise.  
With smirk on his lips and laughing bright eyes,  
Though tempting it sounded, young Jess had to say,  
"Though maybe tomorrow, I've not been today."

"So crown of Mark Twain is safe for a day,"  
She said with a smirk to humour relay  
And Jess lost his breath at mention of Twain.  
"Who are you?" he asked. Said, "Hi there. I'm Shane.

"I hang in this park. I've seen you around,  
As often you haunt the bridge, or this ground.  
You always appear to be reading or writing  
Whenever, of you, I make a new sighting.

"And, one time, I saw you outside of the school.  
You told off Chuck Presby, which I thought was cool.  
I heard that, last winter, the two of you fought.  
The way that he acts, he deserved what he got."

"You're watching me now? You some kind of freak?"  
He asked as her monologue earned his critique.  
But, then, the strange girl unexpectedly laughed  
As though she thought Jess were suddenly daft.

"I'm not _watching _you, you silly punk ass!  
It's just, by each other, our paths sometimes pass.  
I've got as much right as you damn-well do  
To be in this park and witness the view!

"With sketchpad I sit and sometimes I draw  
Whatever it was that, that day, I saw.  
I usually sit, up there, in that tree."  
She pointed so Jess could location see.

"One day I was sitting up there, in tree's limbs,  
Happily drawing what tickled my whims,  
When, there on the ground, below both my feet,  
At base of the tree, you claimed your own seat.

"You sat for an hour and constantly wrote.  
I've never seen someone write such a long note!  
And that's when I figured you must be a writer,  
A lit'rature buff, a lover and fighter."

"You don't even know me," he, laughing, accused  
But Shane pushed his shoulder and made him confused.  
She laughed and then said, "You're right, Jess. I don't.  
But that doesn't mean I evermore won't."

'Twas maybe the way her laughter had pealed  
Or maybe her manner. Poor Jess's head reeled.  
He still felt the pressure she'd placed on his arm.  
'Twas strange how a touch could so easily charm.

"I thought we could hang and take in the sights,  
One of these days, or one of these nights.  
I'm new to this town. I live down the block."  
And, at her rapport, Jess felt a keen shock.

She seemed to be asking him out on a date!  
To such an occurrence, he couldn't relate  
As never had such a thing happened before!  
The girls weren't exactly attacking his door.

He stared at the girl and tried to think straight.  
So far, he'd not thought her as someone to date  
But, with her one touch and sweet peal of laughter,  
He suddenly thought of her, that way, thereafter.

"So, what are you writing?" she finally asked.  
With search for a meaning then Jess had been tasked.  
"I thought it was something... but now I don't know..."  
The _double entendre _was lost on her though.

He'd tried seven times but words wouldn't come.  
The more that he'd written, the more it seemed dumb.  
The goal that he'd sought was rather obscure  
And why he kept trying he wasn't quite sure.

Since Rory had given him nothing of late,  
No letters nor contact to tensions negate,  
Then maybe he shouldn't be wasting his time  
Attempting to make such a steep uphill climb.

"Perhaps I could help," she subtly pried.  
His pages he tossed right off to the side,  
As Jess felt his heart now slathered in salve.  
He turned then from Rory. "You already have."

Lachesis and Clotho high-fived for this Shane  
And Clotho dug 'round and pulled out her skein  
Which Lachesis unwound and tied in slipknot,  
To fix, to his thread, this little side-plot.

A rant did Atropos cry out with a gloom,  
Addressing her sisters with soul-crushing doom.  
"For Jess and this Shane there's something amiss.  
It sure is distressing to fix them like this!

"And won't it be hard to make this undone  
When Jess's and Rory's right time has begun?"  
Unleashed she her worries that she'd kept pent up  
Until, with concern, did Clotho speak up.

"Fear not of the match of Jess and this Shane.  
When time becomes right, they'll part without pain.  
I suspect they'll be done by fall or late summer.  
They never will last. She's all the wrong colour."

Lachesis agreed, as calmness she fed.  
"At which time we'll find another new thread.  
And keep the cords light and happy go lucky  
'Til Jess graduates and travels the country.

"There's more of this world that Jess needs to see  
And once he has seen it, content he will be.  
He'll fashion a feeling of new confidence,  
That hadn't been fostered in his provenance.

"He'll find a new worth where now there is none.  
Inspire him to write of all 'neath the sun.  
He needs this adventure to confident be.  
My Sisters, it's obvious. Don't you agree?"

**I hemmed and hawed about this chapter for a while. The first draft had a good flow but then I felt compelled to intersperse scenes with the Fates and other parenthetical, explanatory stuff which I think kind of disrupted the flow. But ah well. I hope it all made sense.**

**Also, I have no idea how people are going to react to this concept of Shane. In Haunted Leg, we saw her monosyllabic ("an entire conversation in ten words or less") but then she seemed kind of like a blathering chatterbox during the "bloaty" telephone call in One Has Class. I went with that interpretation here.  
**

**I don't know how people are going to react to this vision of Jess either. So many people paint him as an experienced Casanova. To me, he seems so standoffish and he puts up such walls, seemingly a by-product of serious insecurities, I don't picture him having the opportunity or confidence to date much. Even the advances he's made towards Rory by this point in the series have been disguised as other things. He brought over the care package because "it was Luke's idea" and he ate it with her because "the diner was noisy." He bought her basket because "it was fun to mess around with Dean." When Rory gets inklings of the truth, he backpedals and tries to throw her off the track. Even in my story here, he hasn't out and out admitted to her how he feels about her. He's teased her about _her _liking _him_ and he's told her that he misses her when he doesn't see her, but these are all things that he can explain away later if he chooses to deny his feelings later.  
**

**I am kind of nervous about what the reaction to this chapter will be. Please send me a review, even if it is just to say "I like it. Please continue." Although those short, sweet reviews admittedly aren't as exciting as more in-depth ones, they're still pretty cool nonetheless.**


	18. 301b: Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days

**Finally an update from me! I know. I can't believe it either. **

**After much revision, and much discouragement on my part, here is the next chapter.  
**

**3.01b Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days**

For six lonely weeks was Rory subjected  
To plans that, for both of them, Paris erected.  
For every debate and every soiree,  
Did Paris sign both of their names up, each day.

And Paris's clutches she couldn't dislodge.  
The Fates did ensure that she couldn't dodge  
What Paris had planned to keep them both busy  
Since Paris was always in such a fine tizzy.

The Lincoln Memorial, Capitol building,  
A tour of the White House and all of its gilding...  
Since tour guides were offering sights of DC,  
Then Paris deemed they should _everything_ see.

And whilst lesser students, at Base, did relax,  
Did Paris wield binders like some battle-axe!  
Yes, Paris made sure they kept up their work  
And delegates' duties did never once shirk.

For each of the subjects, of all their debates,  
They practiced their points and timed their word rates.  
Resources they studied and wordings they tried  
For each of their arguments' pro, then con, side.

On one day alone, while Paris did stop,  
Did Rory obtain a moment to drop  
Into her desk chair to heart's wants peruse.  
Some thorough soul-searching could Rory now use.

Of _this _dreamed the Fates, since so long ago!  
Her growth would occur, but not apropos  
Since, _now_, her new passions brought more into play  
Since they could, for Jess, his growing delay!

So, though the Fates _loathed _to cause a regression,  
They dared not allow this untimely progression.  
When Rory picked up her soul-searching pen,  
The Fates returned Paris to their room again.

And Paris's hand held bundle of mail  
And letters for Rory did never once fail.  
Was message from Lorelai once again seen  
And also the twelfth lengthy letter from Dean.

Then, later that week, did Rory again  
Steal moment away to declutter her brain.  
She filled up the tub and soaked for a bit  
While Paris, this leisure, would chance to permit.

A moment of silence that month had been rare.  
Now, with it presented, did Rory then dare  
To deem that her soak would be a success  
Since it would allow a letter to Jess!

As true heartfelt words did manage to find  
The key of her heart, unlocking her mind,  
Did Paris, on door, with urgent palm bash  
And Rory was startled and water did splash.

So brusquely did Paris give Rory _what for_,  
Her loud speaking voice made light of the door.  
As Paris laid out their afternoon's plan,  
She, Rory's endurance, at long length, did pan.

Then Rory, in failure, tossed pages to floor  
With letter unfinished since, on the poor door,  
Paris still pounded. She couldn't not hear it.  
Her letter was dampened and so was her spirit.

With last look at letter, did Rory eyes rub,  
Ere grabbing a towel and draining the tub.  
If knew she not better, she'd sense a routine:  
Seemed Paris allowed only letters to Dean.

And that day did Paris and Rory escape,  
To, at the Smithsonian, with mouths agape,  
At all the delights in museums stare,  
Including a viewing of one famous chair.

Not since the long summer of Thirty Nine Tasks  
(When much help with which did Lorelai ask),  
Had Rory been keeping so thoroughly busy.  
Each day, the girls' schedule left Rory dizzy.

Whenever, to Jess, she'd thought to contact,  
The Fates brought in Paris to Rory distract.  
And when, in her thoughts, Jess started to enter,  
From Dean would arrive another new letter.

Most nights, Rory promptly fell into her bed,  
With nary the strength to hold up her head.  
And then Rory hoped her thoughts could unwind  
And meanings and truth she'd finally find.

But even at night could Rory not think  
And actions to heart not make any link,  
Since Paris would promptly fall into a sleep  
That featured the randomly uttered loud peep.

And, late into night, at last Rory drifted.  
Yet, from restless sleep, she never was lifted.  
Her dreams kept her still inside a confusion  
Refusing both rest and problem's solution.

And that was the way those six weeks did go  
With Rory's attention pulled to and pulled fro,  
Except on the day that Paris melt down  
Since Jamie was taking her out on the town.

From any clear thoughts to change Rory's heart,  
The Fates did their darnedest to keep her apart.  
But while interferences should have forbade it,  
They seemed, so conversely, to further persuade it.

For ev'ry one letter from Dean she received  
Her heart did reply, three letters conceived:  
One for her Dean and two for her Jess.  
And thought how her heart was really a mess.

And, on the last day, while Paris was dating,  
And Rory was ushered to closet for waiting,  
Well turns out the closet just wasn't so bad  
Since that's when the letters poured from her, like mad.

Some twenty-four letters, ere nightfall, she'd written  
To that other boy whose love was forbidden.  
In some, declared love and, others, repent  
But none of these notes would ever be sent.

For, at summer's end, ere Rory went home,  
And had she a moment from Paris alone,  
She left all the letters in wastepaper bin  
With all of her thoughts that lay scrambled therein.

'Twas better, she thought, to tell him in person  
Where surely her words could come out more certain.  
And so for the airport she packed her suitcase  
With thrill for the moment that she'd see his face.

**I hope this chapter didn't actually suck as much as I think it does. Let me know!**


	19. 301c The Festival of Summer's Fine Madne

**Did anyone else think that Lorelai was way too preoccupied in this episode with having Rory wait at home for Dean to arrive (who isn't even supposed to be in town for another 3 hours) and way too suspicious of Rory going to the festival and wearing the dress? Whatever happened to her encouraging her daughter to get out and live life without waiting around for a guy? Besides, doesn't Lorelai also want to check out the festival? It's the first annual after all. And the dress! Lorelai routinely dresses in impractical ways. Why would she care if Rory wants to wear a pretty little dress on a summer's day? **

**Lorelai was so judgemental of Jess in this episode. When she sees him kissing Shane she immediately assumes that, even if Rory had left Dean for Jess, that he'd still end up kissing someone else by now. She's never seen him with a girl before, therefore no precedents have ever been set for Jess being the "love 'em and leave 'em" type. For all she knows, he really loves Shane. How does she know he will leave Shane for Rory? How does she know, once he's with Rory, that he will leave her?**

**Of course, as it will turn out, Lorelai is basically correct in her assumptions. But she makes these assumptions without knowing all the facts, without giving Jess the benefit of the doubt, and without any historical evidence. She makes me mad sometimes.**

**Sorry for that. I seem to be in rant-mode lately. Now, on with the story.**

301c The Festival of Summer's Fine Madness

At _last_, docked the plane at Hartford's fine gate!  
And, inside, her mother did Rory await!  
So, while Paris argued with fool in next seat,  
Then Rory deplaned for her mother to greet!

The two were excited, delightfully stirred.  
They fell in a tumble, right there, undeterred.  
They had many plans lined up in a queue  
With much catching up that they'd have to do!

Arrival at home held quite an appeal  
And Rory attacked it with greatest of zeal  
As being, so long, had really been rough  
Away from her mom, her books and her stuff.

Her mother suggested she rest for a spell  
And thoughts of outdoors she tried to dispel.  
Her mother did seem absurdly possessed  
With keeping her home, inside of the nest.

But Rory refused, on such a fine day,  
To, in darkened hallways, be forced to make stay.  
Out there, in the town, a boy she might find  
And that little thought took over her mind.

And really she didn't see why her mom fussed.  
In reasons for outing, her mother should trust!  
Of September festivals this was their first.  
So, into the sunshine, should _both _of them burst!

Yet _still _Lorelai did outing beat down  
As though Rory's motives for heading to town  
Were plainly apparent to all who could see.  
Yet Rory was sure that they couldn't be.

The Gilmores did always take part in a party  
When staged by the town in manner so hearty!  
And even if Rory did not a boy seek,  
She owed, to this party, at least a quick peek!

So festive were they, these Gilmores in town.  
The Hollow delighted to have them around.  
At length, Rory's words did win a small battle  
And ceased the output of her mother's weird prattle.

Then, quickly, did Rory find dress that she sought.  
For days just like this one, the dress had been bought.  
She wanted to look her best for her town,  
Especially the people who might be around.

Her Dean was away and this was her chance  
To catch Jess alone and, maybe, perchance  
To learn how he felt by reading his eyes  
And, once and for all, to decision devise!

And she had a feeling that, if he give cues,  
Then she would this Jess summarily choose.  
Since, of the two boys, to certain degree,  
'Twas Jess that good Rory would most rather see.

She smiled at her dress, picturing eyes  
That, to her, in dress, would certainly rise.  
And there did her mother find more ammunition.  
Impeding the dress became her new mission.

But Rory was quick to dodge her mom's shots.  
She put on the dress, with stomach in knots,  
And uttered a squeak as light as a mouse,  
And dragged her killjoy outside of their house.

The square was alive with festivities  
And happy townspeople swarmed 'round it like bees.  
Food vendors and games met everyone's glance.  
A chorus accompanied jaunty tap dance.

The colours were bright. Decorations were estival.  
A banner was hung, proclaiming this festival  
Honoured the end of their hot Summer Madness.  
And, not yet, could changing of seasons bring sadness.

And Rory did, craftily, keep her eyes peeled  
So, at his first sighting, would Jess be revealed,  
While she and her mother made loop of the square  
Deciding which foods to sample from where.

Though Rory took pains to be surreptitious,  
Her mother, it seemed, was way too suspicious  
Of Rory's each action. Her every glance  
Was met with a look so stern and askance.

To spend time with Jess, had Rory 'til six.  
To make that work out, she'd need some new tricks.  
She'd need a distraction to catch her mom's eye.  
Then luckily, Taylor, her mother did spy.

And, then, while her mother with Taylor was busy  
Discussing the singers and making him dizzy,  
She took opportunity, fatefully turned,  
And that's when a vision good Rory's eyes burned.

Plastered against a mighty green oak  
Did Jess, with his hands, a blonde bimbo stroke!  
And, though Rory tried, her eyes couldn't miss  
How _thoroughly _Jess, this blonde, did now kiss!

A burrowing pain drove into her stomach  
And all of her innards then started to plummet.  
And Rory's arms clutched the shape of her sides  
While cheek-heat flowed in, like rush of the tides.

By that time her mother'd become Taylor's peeve.  
So, after she'd spoken, took Taylor his leave  
And Lorelai turned to witness her daughter  
Who looked, by that time, under six feet of water.

"Hey Rory, what is it?" she suddenly worried.  
Her heart's lazy beat then suddenly hurried.  
And Rory's blue eyes, to sight, deftly guided,  
Where Lorelai's tongue a judgement provided.

So cattily Lorelai voiced her critique  
Implying that Jess did only flesh seek.  
Implying also that, when he was done,  
He'd soon ditch the blonde in search of new fun.

When, deep down inside, good Lorelai knew  
That such a pronouncement was not Jess's due.  
While, true, they were kissing in public obscenely,  
She hadn't, that action, seen from him routinely.

Except for this moment, she'd never seen Jess  
With anyone else, a girlfriend much less.  
In truth, she'd not seen, nor heard, any hype  
To prove him the love 'em and then leave 'em type.

Her problems with Jess were all of her own  
A memory kept, although she had grown.  
'Twas some other boy from Lorelai's past  
That once broke her heart when things didn't last.

Yet still her heart screamed that Jess was a threat  
With morals as low as any could get!  
To save her from heartache, would Lorelai try  
To keep her dear daughter away from that guy!

Beyond that main fear, was one other thing,  
A niggling thought that tart tears could bring:  
That Jess could disrupt their home's happy twosome,  
Inspiring fights heartbreaking and gruesome.

But, now, seemed the blonde, come hell or high water,  
Could take his attention away from her daughter!  
And that little fact she saw as a boon  
And Lorelai, for it, was over the moon!

So Lorelai smiled and then she projected  
Her own fears on Rory and called her protected  
And said she was lucky. A bullet she'd dodged!  
(Yet Rory, that bullet, could feel in heart lodged.)

"Oh God!" Rory cried, as the sight grew more gross,  
And Jess pulled this girl yet even more close  
And let his cool fingers delve deep into pockets  
While arrogant mouths behaved just like sockets.

Then Lorelai gaped. At once, she detected  
How this little scene her daughter affected.  
Confused suddenly, she kind of backtracked  
To see what to make of her daughter's new act.

A new touch of sympathy Rory received.  
But Rory, so happened, still wasn't relieved.  
Condoled Lorelai, "I know of your crush.  
But I thought those feelings you'd chosen to hush.

"You two haven't spoken since middle of May."  
Then Rory pinpointed the actual day.  
And, while putting forward a hesitant vibe,  
A clandestine moment she set to describe.

"He'd _just _come back home. He came to see me  
And I thought that, maybe, he kind of _liked_ me..."  
And there her voice faded but hinted at more.  
So more information did elder call for.

So, finally, sprang from lips of the youth  
The substance that made up the angering truth:  
That Rory and Jess had shared in a kiss.  
And, worse, _Rory _took the blame for all this!

A fury, unleashed, rolled off her mom's tongue  
With no disappointment left 'tween them unsung  
Regarding how she'd been, to Dean, so unfair.  
And Lorelai's lecture was not ended there.

She went on to say with urgent inflection  
That Rory should _choose _whom to give her affection.  
Just one, and one only, must dare she adore  
Be that one her boyfriend or her paramour!

When, then, did appear none other than Dean,  
Then Lorelai did, ere fleeing the scene,  
Make pointed appraisal that they two should talk.  
Then, leaving them to it, away did she stalk.

With Dean unaware of what had been said,  
But words flowing still within Rory's head,  
She turned to her boyfriend and offered a greeting  
And feigned an excitement at such early meeting.

The kiss that they shared did Rory keep chaste  
As, with disappointment, her lips had been laced.  
She gave him a hug and nestled in crook  
But couldn't deny herself one long last look.

As, then, she and Dean did stroll through the square,  
Did Dean, of his summer, description prepare.  
She tried to pretend she gave it her mind,  
That interest in it she'd managed to find.

And it was so easy for her to pretend.  
(It seemed she'd been doing just that with no end!)  
The Fates, up above, then uttered a "Whew!"  
Although, of her progress, was _stagnate _in lieu.

She deftly avoided the scene in the square  
Of Jess with that blonde. Though she was aware  
Exactly the spot the two had been placed.  
Exactly that spot, her blinders erased.

Seemed Taylor was right and really did know  
How, unto a party, the best name bestow.  
Since Rory'd become enrobed in a sadness,  
This day marked the end to the summer's fine madness.

**Thank you for reading this story. That, in itself, means a lot to me. But what would excite me even more is receiving a review of this story from you. Please drop me a line to let me know what you think.**


	20. 302: Haunted Leg

**In writing this chapter, I struggled with the choice between VCR and PVR (or DVR). Nowadays, VCRs are probably non-existent (OK, so I have one, and I have used it in the past year, but I'm a freak). But in 2002, when this episode aired, PVRs/DVRs weren't very prevalent either. So I made an arbitrary choice. You can substitute it if you like. **

**3.02 Haunted Leg**

She needed a breath of fresh summer air  
And feel of some breezes to blow through her hair  
Before, in the way that these things must go,  
The winds of an autumn soon started to blow.

So Rory threw on a summery shirt  
And found a good match in a sweet, simple skirt.  
She grabbed her book bag, all loaded with treasure,  
And, into the sun, stepped out with a pleasure.

The bridge was a place that she couldn't go,  
Since that was a place that he'd often show,  
So Rory, instead, went straight into town  
And, at the gazebo, she sat herself down.

And careful she was to angle her back  
So sight of the diner she simply would lack.  
These days, certain sights did senses assault  
And, into her wounds, they rubbed brutal salt.

She opened her bag of word-laden treats  
And chose one containing the writings of Keats.  
She sat on the bench and opened the pages  
And happily lost all her worries in stages.

The bustling people, all moving through town,  
Were simply ignored as she buckled down,  
Engrossing herself in what Keats had written  
And feeling herself growing more and more smitten.

But then came a laugh which irked her somehow,  
A twittering giggle that furrowed her brow.  
The words she was reading were madly disrupted.  
(They hated to be, when read, interrupted!)

But giggle did Rory not try to assess  
Until it became a scolding of "Jess!"  
And, suddenly, Rory knew that she had heard  
The voice of _the blonde_, across air transferred.

She knew now that Jess and his girlfriend were near.  
A giggle, again, did scratch at her ear.  
And now Rory frowned upon her book's page  
And felt she a tinge of some kind of rage.

She dared take a peek from where the voice came  
And saw how it seemed they were playing a game.  
And then she saw Jess speak close to her ear,  
Just murmuring something that looked like "Come here."

And, then, fell the girl into Jess's arms,  
Succumbing, it seemed, to all of his charms.  
Now Rory was watching without a pretext  
To see what the two would start to do next.

She watched as his hand, from up in her hair,  
Then travelled her spine, to her derrière,  
And pulled her against him with kind of a squeeze.  
Returned she the favour, as any good sleaze.

She watched from afar as he deepened their kiss.  
That they used their tongues _the blind _couldn't miss!  
And painful it was to watch from afar,  
Replaying her own kiss, in mind's PVR.

So Rory looked down and propped up her book  
But, at that device, she didn't quite look.  
Instead, she recalled the kiss that she'd stolen,  
With unbridled impulses suddenly swollen.

His lips had felt soft, and he had seemed so,  
To contrast the harshness, to others, he'd show.  
His body felt solid and tempting and lean  
And gently caressing, as though never mean.

He'd seemed so sincere that, she had been sure,  
That he had come back to be next to her.  
She'd just needed time to make some arrangements,  
To right the wrongs done in her past engagements.

She'd actually planned to talk to her mom  
In detail more thorough and manner more calm  
About all the ways she'd felt about Jess  
But angry discussion just made a big mess.

Oh how could it be that one single day  
Could crush a good heart to depths of dismay?  
Since seeing the couple, she'd been so depressed  
And constant reminders were leaving her stressed.

And part of the reason her goat the scenes got  
Was all of their kisses just looked really hot  
And, from what she'd heard, she thought she could tell  
The blonde lacked the wit at which he'd excel.

Complete conversations with hardly a word,  
Between them, had Rory regrettably heard.  
Did Rory, again, her choice justify  
Since Dean's speech, himself, did not stultify.

So now that the scales had slightly been tipped  
Her pro/con list, made, she'd angrily ripped.  
If Jess cared so little then, from him, she'd turn.  
Her heart with a fire of sadness did burn.

Her book was soon closed and tucked in her bag.  
If she heard much more, she'd certainly gag.  
She snuck off towards the safety of home  
Since streets of this town proved unsafe to roam.

And, after their Friday grew even more bitter,  
Once Christopher came to drop in on dinner  
And words were there thrown as sharp as a stinger,  
Did both the girls feel as though put through the wringer!

A movie night proved a needed distraction.  
So, later that evening, they put it to action.  
So, off to the store, they chose to depart.  
Did each girl now need to soothe her sore heart.

A menu was posed and given assent  
So, into the store, young Rory was sent  
To gather the candy that they'd feast upon,  
Since junk food was vital to having their fun.

As Rory was silently filling her basket,  
The action of working did tighten the gasket  
Of sadness and anger that dripped from her heart  
And led her to calm, some semblance, in part.

She rounded the aisle but then she stopped short.  
The sight of the boy, her stride, did abort.  
And then, in her path, was placed solid arm.  
Her calmness, at once, did suffer a harm.

She traced the fine arm along to his face  
And bade that he not impede her good pace.  
His eyes, trained on hers, were questioning, scarred.  
His lips were drawn grim, defiantly hard.

And suddenly words were spilled from her mouth.  
She mentioned food spoilage. From there, it went south.  
As now his grim lips drew into a scowl,  
The tones of their voices grew even more foul.

Then, as the two argued where any could see,  
So torn Rory was 'tween hold fast or flee.  
The rise of his shoulders she wanted to shove  
When heard she the name of Jess's new love.

His speech ranted surly. His questions came curt.  
And, if she had listened, she'd know he'd been hurt.  
And that was a clue Lachesis would hide  
By tucking her thread deep, _deep_, down inside.

Her loom was the place where staged she their show.  
The Fate used it wisely so, therefore, although,  
Through each verbal twist their sparring was dealt,  
She barred them to hear what each other felt.

Glimpsed Rory his hand. He leaned on the counter.  
Her thoughts, over words, became ever louder,  
Since Rory could picture, in vivid attack,  
That beautiful hand on Shane's awful back.

His meaningful words, her vision did mask,  
As planned by the work of the Fate on the task.  
While Jess asked her whether she'd tried to reach out,  
She, uncomprehending, just started to pout.

His purchase forgotten, Jess stormed from the place  
And Rory, from him, did likewise then race.  
She emptied her basket onto the checkout  
And stood with an anger replacing all doubt.

The night air was cool but how did he smoulder!  
He jammed hands in pockets and stiffened his shoulders.  
His stride was unbroken. His feet hit their mark.  
He found himself storming into the town park.

The night's air was dark and murky and cool  
And shadows from trees reached out like some ghoul.  
His storming did cease at base of a tree  
Where no other soul, in dark, could him see.

And there on the ground he sullenly knelt,  
Not really admitting how shaky he felt.  
His heartbeat he bade to slacken its pace.  
His features he set into a stone face.

The girl did affect him, he loathed to admit.  
But more of that feeling he wouldn't permit.  
It wouldn't be right to give out free reign  
To that which he felt and which could cause pain.

His plans, he had proven, had been overzealous:  
He'd only been trying to make Rory jealous.  
But never had someone remained so immune  
And never had Jess been, to _that_, so in-tune.

Arrangement of feelings did Jess then permute.  
Was anger, for love, a good substitute.  
Since childhood, he'd kept his heart safely guarded,  
Especially in times when he'd felt most bombarded.

So now, with the state of Rory's disgrace,  
He threw all his efforts into a new chase.  
He hated how Rory put him in this state.  
He'd focus on Shane onwards from this date.

**I'm in a quandary. I've written a few future chapters that deal with adult situations (petting and/or sex). When I wrote them and for a long time after that, I felt very comfortable with them under a T rating. I felt that, with the poetry format, they are not completely explicit. Upon recent reconsideration however, I'm wondering if they are still explicit enough to warrant an M rating. The show itself deals with sex so I can't not deal with it in some way. The question is how explicit can I safely get?**

**I really don't want to bump up the rating on this story. If I have to, I will rewrite/censor the chapters for this story but post the originals in a separate story. To decide though, I will need your opinion about whether these upcoming chapters are too explicit. Maybe I'm overreacting for nothing. Any takers for Beta reading? **

**I don't want to bump up to M because this story gets so few hits as it is. And furthermore, I get even fewer reviews! (None for the last chapter.) Of course every author on this site basically lives for reviews. So, as you can see, reducing the likelihood of this story getting reviews is not in my best interests. **

**That was a hint, BTW. Please review! Thanks for reading! Let me know if you would be willing to Beta read.  
**


End file.
